Only Business
by belkisaris
Summary: A Stripper who hates vampire. Goes into business with a vampire for money but when she starts to see that all vampires are not monster would she help him with what he wants the most? Or will she end up forgetting about him, and leave? (Finally though of a tittle for this story :))
1. Chapter 1

The alarm went off waking me up from a really nice dream. I groaned and pick it up, then throw it to the wall. The clank when it hit the floor woke me up. I stood up slowly and walked slowly towards it.

"I'm sorry baby." I picked it up, and walked back putting it on my really old night stand. "It's not your fault my life sucks." The clock said it was 5:00Pm Normal people would be getting ready for dinner, and maybe bed… ME? I worked nights at a should be closed stripper club, but because it was run by vampires… I went to the bathroom and started the bath, putting a lot of Jazmine oil into the bath, with rocks at well. You would think that being a stripper/ prostitute would pay off.. Nope just enough for rent, and food. For clothing's I work a morning part time in MacDonald… I went to the kitchen and started cooking the last oat meal… I was starving, but besides not being able to afford good food. I needed to go to work with a empty stomach… Vampires like their girls to eat the flavors they liked… I ate the staled oatmeal and went to the bathroom. I took an hour. Then went to my closet. I decided to go black tonight. Hopefully it would earn me goo tips, tomorrow was my night off and wanted to treat myself. I put on black leather shorts, with a black tank top. Then put on my fake red hair. The hair was one of the most expensive items I had, but I couldn't risk a vampire recognizing me on my days off. The. Then gran put on heavy prostitute makeup. It look really good and vampires love it. The real me, only wore natural looking makeup. I looked sadly at the mirror and then put on the expensive perfume. Only a little bit so it would mix with my Jasmine cent. I grabbed my keys and headed out. I arrived at my job at 6:30pm 30 minutes early. My boss walked fast towards me.

"Thank God your early." I frowned.

"I'm always early…"

"Yes but I had three call outs! Last night party must of got them sick.." I rolled my eyes. Not wanting to remember last night "Party."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing New." He gave me a disgusting look. I glared at him. "Only instead of doing single. Your hosting the party they reserve for Rachel." I stared.

"Your joking?" He shook his head. "They asked for her personally." HE sigh.

"I know they wont be happy campers…" I gulp. "And that's why I'm happy you're here early. I already got Miranda Stuart here and she's waiting for you."

"Wait what? For what?"

"Your going to be a natural blond." I grimaced. "And your make up it's going to be less heavy."

"NO. I use heavy makeup for a reason…"

"Yeah well either go to the room NOW or your fired." I bit my lips angrily and walked to the stupid room. I almost said I quit… but he knew damn well I wouldn't survive on a MacDonald paycheck…

It took Miranda an hour to change me into looking like Rachel. It was weird. I didn't look like her. I looked better. She stared at me in disapproval.

"What? It looks good." She stood up and walked to a closet and got out what looked like a black dress. It was really short though. I put it on. She stared in front of me. "what?"

"Panties." I stared.

"These…People like Rachel ready." I grimaced and took it off. Throwing it out on a basket. I looked once more, then Miranda took me to a room that look like a high priced hotel. "Start dancing."

"What?"

"They don't want you sitting down. They paid in advance to find Rachel dancing already." I nodded. Then she walked out. I put play on the cd and started playing. Britney Spear I'm a slave for you. I started dancing to the rhythm of the music and got lost on it, when the door open. I just closed my eyes, and moved seductively.

"Who are you?" Some one roared.

I turned with a smiled. The Man that talk was standing arms crossed, behind him was his body guards, and next to him was a young looking boy who look like he didn't wanted to be here. He had dark brown hair, that look almost black. Deep green eyes. Every vampire around him were wearing suits, He was wearing a black tank top that showed how muscular he was, and sneakers.

"Rachel… was sick. I'm here to-"

"I do not care." He glared walking towards me. "I paid really good money to have her ready for us." I gulp. He was not happy.

"Yes sire, but I assure you. I'll make your money's worth." He undue his tie, and took off his jacket. One of his body guard took it, he then unbuttoned his shirt, just to show his muscles. I gulped.

"Leave us." Everybody started to leave, even the boy. "Not you son. I want you to see how this is done." He nodded and sit on the other side of the room. "We'll lets begin then." I started dancing. "Stop. I mean let's begin the interview, and for your sake, you better pass my little test. I got licenses to kill." And suddenly I knew today would be my last day, if I fail his test. "How long have you worked here?"

"Ever since I was 16 years old." His eyes turned red.

"I asked how long! I don't want to do your math!" I shiver.

"Six years sire." He nodded.

"Are you a dancer, a prostitute or both." I gulp afraid of him not liking my answer.

"Both."

He glared. "See Rachel… I was the one that pop her little cherry." I knew that, and should of know better that to say yes… I gulped again. "Lucky for you… today wasn't about me." He bit his lips as to think. "Usually I just think for my kids.. But I will let Stephan have a say." I turned to look at the young boy who was studying me.

"What?" He said simply.

"Were you set on Rachel or will?" He turned to look at me.

"Johanna." He smirk.

"Or will Johanna be enough?" Stephan smirk.

"To be honest I wasn't looking forward to screwing your Rachel. She knows what's good." He smirk.

"True. So you like Johanna?" He shrugged.

"Keep with your questionnaire. I'll let you know." Nathan smiled a cruel smiled.

"Good." He turned to me. "SO how many have you been with?" I gulp and fought back tears.

"One."

"Clients and Friends?"

"Two." He stared.

"So you been with one friend one client?" I nodded. "Why?"

"I slept with my friend before going here, so losing my virginity wouldn't be a business." He glared

"I remember you now. I liked you, but you weren't a virgin! So I went with Rachel." He shook his head. "Never mind that… So the client why?"

"I said no to the client first… I wanted to be dancer." He started laughing.

"So do you still see him?" I shook my head.

"No… He got tired of me and move on." Thank God.

"So no other vampire has been interested in you?" He stared at me. I don't know why… but I turned to look at Stephen who was standing and staring at me.

"Enough Dad! I want her." He smirk, stood up and walked away. He smirk and took off his shirt, staring at me. "You're the Gothic girl." I stared at him in amazement. "You don't want to be a prostitute and you know we don't like heavy makeup… I was nervous, he got me in a couple of minutes… I was screw. "smart girl why sleep with the vampire then?"

"He offer me 2,000$" He smirk.

"And that 2,000$ helped you get on your feet." I nodded. I walked towards me and grabbed me by the waist pulling me to him. I gulp but didn't fight him. He smirk and lay me down on the sofa getting on top of me. "So if I offer you 5,000$ would you do what I ask?" I gulp but nodded. "Why?"

"I'm a prostituted." He glared.

"So if another vampire-"

"No vampire would see me after tonight…"

"Right… I'll be able to find your scent." He smirk. Of course I knew that… but not many vampires like fucking the same girl.

"I do." I frowned. "I like fucking the same girl… usually is other vampires… but my father wants me into the family business."

"Fun business." The words escape my lips, before I could stopped them. I turned to him scared. "I'm so sorry."

"No. Your right."

"We fuck girls and keep this club running. You might think your boss is the owner, but we are, we just let your kind think he is."

"So what do you want with me?"

"I want to make you MY whore." I glared. He smirk. "Another girl, would of jump me by now."

"I'm sorry." He got off me, and took off his pants. He was completely naked. I stared. I had to admit he was good to look at…

Without wanting I lick my lips. He smile. "You want a little taste?"

"Yes." my subconscious was screaming at me. I didn't know what I was doing or saying, even with the other vampire… I wasn't into it… my only conclusion was that Stephan was doing something to me.

"Then come and have a taste." I walked towards him, grabbed his dick, and put it on my mouth. He gasp. I started sucking on his bulge and got aroused. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled so I could look at him. His eyes had passion. He pushed me back. And in a blink put on his pants. "Well go slow." I frown at him. He put his hands in his pocket and took a roll of 100$ "There's your 5,000$" He smirk. "Of course, that's a pay for the whole week. I'm not paying you 5,000$ every time we meet."

"Thanks." He then walked away. I stood there in awe. Realizing that I wanted Stephan… I took a deep breath and walked out. John my boss hugged me.

"Your going to be Stephen whore." I rolled my eyes

"I know."

"I though for sure they would of kill you." I glared at him.

"You knew they could of kill me?"

"OF course. I know Nathan. You're the only girl that don't sleep with the client."

"That's because they don't choose me!"

"We both know your doing it on purpose. The gothic girl." I glared at him.

"what if I quit?" He paled.

"I'm sorry… I'll give you a raise."

"I want 10$ an hour." He glared.

"Not my best girl, get that much."

"Fine. Fine another whore for Stephan." I started walking away.

"Wait." I stop hiding my smile. "starting tomorrow you'll be paid 10$ an hour." I smirk and walked away. Finally I could actually enjoy myself at Red lobster, and that's exactly what I was doing tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at noon with a big smiled. I loved my days off. I pick up the phone and called McDonald's and call out. My manager cursed me out, but I told him, I couldn't make it. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. I went to my bedroom, and pick up jeans and a shirt and put it on the bed. Once the water was ready I put a little bit of vanilla scent and got in closing my eyes… Suddenly Stephan came into view… My good mood came with a price and he said I would be his whore. I sigh. I worked so hard to not be look twice by vampire… I sigh. After a long bath I went out put on liner, and natural lipstick, then put my hair into a pony tail. Then got dressed. I put on my converse and walked out to Starbucks. I order a white mocha, with a pastry, then sat down and ate it. Once I was done I order another cup of white mocha. My coffee was a cheap brand… I went shopping and bought new slutty outfit, then bought more my style. I was done by 5pm in the afternoon. I sigh and went to Red lobster. Once I got in, the hostess stared at me and gave me a look that said. HERE COME'S THE PROSTITUTE.

"How many?"

"Just me." She stared.

"We ask for 200$ deposit." I glared at her, and threw 300$ on her counter.

"Would that be enough for now?" She blushed and nodded. I glared at her as she took me to a table. I sat down feeling annoyed. Today was suppose to be a day to relaxed.. And I felt like the girl at pretty women… The server came in to my table.

"Good afternoon Ma'am."

"I'm not married." I snapped at him.

"My apologies Miss. What would you like to drink."

"Your most expensive wine. Unless you need 200$ deposit first?"

"Right away ma-" He gulp. "Miss." Then scurry away….

One bottle of wine latter.

"Are you ready to order Miss?"

"Yes." I looked at the menu. "I want your Live Main Lobster."

"Great choice Miss."

A couple of minutes later my food arrive. I ate slowly and enjoying it. The server cam in again.

"Would you like something else Miss?"

"Yes. Another bottle of wine." He stared. "WHAT?"

"I did brought you the most expensive bottle…"

"AND?"

"Is a 200$ bottle. Wont you like to see your bill first?"

"NO. I would like to see the dessert as well." He gave me a nod. A minute later the manager came in. I stared, but then I though maybe he's going to make up for it…

"Ma'am."

"Yes?"

"I have to ask you to pay, for what you have consume first." I looked up and gave him a murderous glared.

"Didn't I gave 300$ deposit?"

"Yes Ma'am, taking the deposit you still owe 100$ more." I stood up and threw 300$ bills again.

"Anything else?" He pick up the money, and put it on the table.

"I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave Ma'am." I stared at him in disbelieve, by this point every eye was one me, and I should of leave, but my pride was hurt.

"Why?"

"I don't know where the money came from-"

"You know damn well, were it came from! I didn't steal it."

His mask fell down as if he no longer care about offending me. "WE all know were you money came from, and to be honest, you never could afford the bread of this place… all of the sudden your acting like a person of wealth? Prostitution and McDonald's doesn't let you earn that much money." I couldn't say anything else, it was as if he just slapped me on the face. I could feel my eyes watering. So I grabbed my wallet and storm out.

I wasn't looking were I was going. I was almost running away from the place, feeling tears coming out. I collapse with someone.

"I'm sorry." I looked up to find Stephan holding me by the shoulders, so I wouldn't fall to the floor. He step away from the way with me in his arms. We stared into each other eyes.

"Are you Ok?"

I nodded and stood up, pushing him away softly. "Yes thank you."

"I started to walk away." He grabbed me by the arm, turning me to him sort of harsh.

"I believe Your my whore." I froze, I could see my body paled. If he would of say that a couple of hours ago, I would of smiled and ask him, he wanted me now… but because the restaurant just made me feel like trash… and well they all knew me… It was kind of embarrassed that he confirm as much. I don't know what he saw, but he let go of me, and the angry face changed into a frown. "Let's go for a walk." I just started walking, I could feel he was behind me. Once we had a nice distance from the restaurant He turned to an empty parking lot. Then got in to an expensive car. "Get in." I did and once I close the door he took off driving. "So what happened?"

"Nothing… I guest I was just over sensitive." He smirk.

I glared at him. "So they threat you like a prostitute no matter how much money you threw in their faces?" I blushed even deeper.

"I know is stupid-"

"Well yes, but-" He smirk.

"What?"

"They do the same thing to us."

"To vampires?" He nodded.

"That manager has been replace too many times to count." He chuckle.

"Well don't intervene now-"

"I wasn't going to-"

"Wait… Replace?" He turned to look at me, and smirk showing me his fangs.

"Yes, they became meals." I stared.

"Why do they keep treating you same, shouldn't they know by know your murdering them?" He chuckle.

"Murder no. There's a law that say's we cannot commit murder since blood is a necessity." I glared at him.

"Just because you need blood doesn't mean you have to kill."

"Where is the fun in that?" I sat back and glared at the front. I could feel him smirking again. "What did you eat?" He said out of nowhere.

"A steamed lobster, with corn on the cob and potatoes."

"And how many bottle of Chateau Ste Michelle Riesling did you have?" I stared at him.

"Just one, when I asked for the second one… they-" He stopped the car. I looked around. He took off his seatbelt and started leaning towards me.

"Today is my day off." He leaned back and stared at me in disbelieve.

"You don't have day off until I'm done with you." He got on top of me, and in a swift motion he pushed the seat all the way back, then put a hand on my neck and caressed it, making me shiver. Then put another hand on my crotch and caress it passionately. Making me forget my annoying moment. Then he lick my neck making me shiver. Then out of nowhere he bit down hard and drank. I relaxed back as he drank. His hand move softly unbuttoning my pants, and pulling them down softly making me moan. Out of nowhere he stopped got back on his side, then started driving again. I sigh frustrated, and put my pants back on. He drove back to the red lobster and left me in front of my car. "I'll see you tomorrow night." I step out, and nodded. I went to my car frustrated and drove home. _Would he fuck me tomorrow or will he got me in the mood and leave like he's been doing since I met him…_ I sat on my bed and realized what I just said… I put the bags on the floor and changed on my PJ's For some weird reason… I wanted Stephan… I actually wanted him inside of me. I shiver disgust of myself and went to sleep. I needed to turn into an ice. And unfeeling block of ice….


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and look to my clock as instinct. 9AM if I was smart, I would of go back to sleep since I had to work tonight. But once awake, I couldn't go back to sleep. So I made myself a nice breakfast. And later, I would go to my bank to deposit the money Stephan paid me… I was starting to wish Stephan would fuck me and get on with his life like every normal vampire… but no, for some stupid reason he was stretching that 5,000$ I sat on the table and started eating my breakfast. Then I put on shorts, a tank top and sandals. I put the money in my wallet and drove to the bank. When it was my turn the banker gave me a nasty look.

"Cashing your check today miss?" I glared at him.

"I never been here to cash my check. What makes you think I would start now, especially after the look you just gave me."

"How can I Help you then Miss?" _Did every fucking person in this stupid town knew I was a prostitute? _

"I wanted to open an account, but I change my mind." I turned around and started walking out.

"I'm so sorry about John. He's an asshole to everyone." I started walking towards the manager. And sat in front of him, glaring at him. "Thanks for choosing us."

"Your close to my apartment. When that changes, I'll change you."

"I'm pretty sure, your going to love us."

"4,000$"

An hour later I had a bank account, with Well's Fargo. I went back to my small apartment and did my ritual to get ready…. I was hungry again… but Stephan hasn't told me what he wanted me to eat, so I would have to wait till tonight… I put on my wig, and the new slutty outfit, but when I arrived at work. I found myself with a surprise.

"He want me to what?"

"He wants the girl he met at the secret room."

"Of course he do." I storm out towards the makeup girl, and put clothes that Stephan bought for me. And it was clothing for sex slaves, it left nothing for the imagination… I glared and started dancing on the pole trying to calm my anger down. Telling my self, that he would get bored eventually, and I would hide myself again.

"Nice." He said as he entered closing the door. I kept dancing, eyes clothes. "The clothes look nice on you."

"Thank you."

I stopped in front of him. He smirk and took his time looking every piece of my body.

"You know your really beautiful."

"Yes, that was my down fall." He smirk. "So you want to fuck today?" He smirk.

"Nope. I want to show you off." I was pretty sure, I was just as paled as him. He bust out laughing. He was trying not to, and that's why his laugh came bursting out of his mouth. I just glared at him. "I'm sorry I was just going to pull it all the way to the door, But your face was priceless."

"I'm sorry." He kept laughing, until he could calm down.

"You can change." He threw a pair of jeans with a tank top. I pick it up. It wasn't mine, and it was brand new…. But it was my style. I grabbed it, and started walking out. "You can change HERE." I stared at him. "Come on." He smirk. "I'm going to see you naked…"

"Why haven't you?" He stared.

"I told you, I was going to take it slow."

"Your taking it, like a virgin slow. Another vampire would of finger me at least."

He's face turned murderous. "First. I'm unique. Second why would I want to pleasure YOU?"

"I was just saying-"

"Don't! I'm not paying you to think." I dropped the clothes to the floor, and started dressing up. He snatch the clothes from my hands so hard I felt on top of him face to his groins. "Now that's a start." He smirk looking down at me. "Remember our first day?" I open his pants roughly, took out his member hard, and I swear he moan. His grin disappear, and lust replace it. I glared at him, and put his dick on my mouth, and started sucking on it, hard and rough. He leaned back and actually relaxed himself…Then out of no where he pushed me back hard. "That's all for tonight." He stood up, sip up his pants and walked out. I dressed up pretty quickly and was stop by my boss.

He handed me a piece of paper. "This is your diet, while your Stephan's whore…" I took the paper and walked out, then I started reading the paper. Not only had a diet, but a exercise routine… I glared and was storming out towards my car, when I notice Stephan. He was walking towards a park… if I followed him close, he would know. SO I just follow him with my eyes. Then once I knew he would not notice I followed him. He kept walking until it wasn't a park, but a cemetery. He knelt by a tomb and looked actually sad… I walked around until I was behind him… I couldn't read the tomb though. I needed to be closer, and I was pretty sure, he didn't wanted anyone to see this.. After kneeling, he sat in front of the tomb. He just looked sadly. I looked around trying no sneak back out. It was clear, that the dead people was his family. But I just ended falling forward. Stephan stood up and was at my side in an instant. Once he saw me, his face turn into disbelieve.

"What. Are You. Doing. Here?"

I gulp. "You know that saying. Curiosity kill the cat?" He was still giving me the murderous look, but the corner of his lip, went up a little bit. He was trying not to smirk.

"You were curious?" I nodded sheepishly.

"I though you were going to see a girl… when you first walked thru the park." Now he wasn't hiding it. He was smirking.

"Jealous?"

"No." I glared back despite myself. "I told you curious." I looked around nervously. "It would explain your taking it slow with me." He smirk and leaned close to my face.

"Aww, the little whore wants me to fuck her?" I blushed.

"NO… but your… different… Like I said-"

"Don't start comparing me with other vampires. Not now, when I'm deciding between ripping your heart out of your chest, or drink your blood until you drop dead…" I was pretty sure I look like a freak about now. I was paled like a ghost, but with red cheeks from his early comment..

"I haven't seen anything…. And even the little I did saw… I don't understand…" He smirk.

"You have a small point… and I don't think you have many vampires friends were you can go and talk about what you just saw…" He smirk sarcastically. He started walking back to the tomb… I took that as a signal that I was free to go. So I started walking the opposite way. "I didn't say you can go." I gulped and turned around and just followed him. He sat in front of the tomb. Then patted a side next to him. I sat besides him. "This is my wife and kids tomb." I turned and looked at him. He looked about 22. "I was 25 when Nathan turned me. I was going to war, and I just said goodbye to my wife and two daughters…" I stared at him. He was actually telling me about his human life… "Then he asked me if I wanted to bring my wife and daughters along to this life…" He gave a sarcastic laugh… "I told him no… Hell at first I wasn't into the vampire life.. So I knew Isabel wasn't going to be, especially if we turn our daughters. They were 10 and 13. So I choose to fake my own death… which wasn't hard… What was hard was seeing her re-married only a year after my death…" He smiled cruelly. "Of course she became a widow only the next day after marrying the bastard… She kept re-marrying… so I left her alone with the 10th husband… then I got rid of her, once the girls were old enough.."

"Why do you come here then?"

He smiled sadly. "My daughter's are here as well… I also use to believe in the afterlife… so I was hoping Isabel, would come back to tell me if she loved me… or was it st abilities what she looking for."

"Do you still love her?" He turned to look at me.

"I stopped loving her, since she re-married…"

"Hell I stopped believing in love, since the first time I saw her getting married again…"

"What was she suppose to do? Stay alone for the rest of her life? When were you turned?"

"1912." He smirk. "A couple of years before Titanic came out…"

"I know that time, women didn't had any rights… But I saw my brother's wife… stay alone… and working… even if that meant a miserable life…"

"SO you wanted your wife love to last forever even if she was miserable?"

"Yes." I stared at him in disbelieve. "Anyways… that's why I don't want to fuck you… I just want my dad off my back."

"You don't want to screw prostitutes?" He chuckle.

"No. I don't want to fuck anyone."

"Why?" He shrugged.

"I don't think is fair." I frowned.

"What?"

"I feel like I spike your drink on our meeting…"

"What because of your specialties?" He nodded. He smirk.

"Yes, you don't believe in my abilities?"

"I do… I Just think if the girl really don't want to, she can find it in herself to say no." He smirk and leaned towards me seductively. I leaned back trying to get away from his mouth.

"You want to have sex now?"

"Not with the prostitute, but with Johanna. The girl that hates vampires."

"We'll she don't want to…" He smirk, and started caressing my thigh. I took his hands and pushed it away. He got on top of me…. Or well tried and I just rolled out of his way, stood up fast, then started walking away. He grabbed my hands and pulled me to him.

"Let go." Suddenly it started raining a little bit. I looked up and glared at the sky.

"Even nature is helping me to seduce you."

He started caressing my face, while his other hand was at my waist. And the feeling of wanting him, came crawling slowly towards me… He tip my head, then kiss me softly. Then he went to my neck. His hands started roaming my ass. He took off my shirt, and stared at my boobs for a second. "God you ARE beautiful." He put one nipple in his mouth and sucked. I couldn't help but moaned. "Demonstration is over."

I glared at him, pick up my shirt and put it on quickly. "So that's why every time I give in… you pule out?"

"Yes. If I knew you wanted me, BEFORE… I would of fuck your brains out… but-"

"Why would you care?"

"What that your opening your legs, because of my-"

"Yeah, Yeah. You kill people without remorse-"

"I don't kill everybody off.. Just the one that deserves it."

"No body deserves to die, except molesters, and serial killers." He smirk.

"Like I said. I just don't find it fair."

"So your not going to fuck me as long as I don't like you?"

"You got it. So I'm going to be your fake whore?"

"You did got the diet, and exercise right?"

"Yes."

"Well your going to be my food source."

"What if I don't want to?" He burst out laughing.

"You don't want to do anything that your doing, but your still doing it… Just because I wont FUCK you, that doesn't mean" He stared at me, and unzipped his pants. "I think I'm going to soft on you. Suck on them." I glared at him and grabbed his dick angrily. He grunted. I knelt and put it on my mouth and started playing with it, with my mouth. I went up and down in slow rhythm. He moaned and grabbed my hair and forced me into harder motions… I guess he wanted harder… so I followed his lead. I kept at it, going a little bit faster, and I could feel him tensing out… for some annoying reason I wanted him to finish… I didn't wanted him to pushed me out. SO I put more of his length into my mouth, then he cried out, and something salty and thick was in my mouth. I got him off my mouth and spit. When I looked back up, Stephan was staring at me in surprise.

"What?"

"You wanted me to finish?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well you paid for it." He grunted annoyed, and put on his pants. "You know you can fuck me now, and I would enjoy it. No remorse later."

"I don't want you to enjoy it, I just want you to want me, to fuck you."

"You're an asshole." He smirk.

"But then again you knew that." I turned around, the rain was starting to pick up. He grabbed my hands and turned me abruptly. "I want more."

"You want me to suck your dick again?" He took off his clothes softly.

"Nope. Now I want to fuck you." I stared at him in disbelieve, as the rain soak us both.

**Writer's Note: I had to dedicate this chapter to ****Dream Bubbles****. You understand ****Stephan ****and the ****story completely I love both of your review, they are the ones that kept me writing :) **


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly took off my wet clothes, as Stephan watched me. Once I was completely naked he walked towards me slowly. I was pretty sure I was glaring at him. He just smirk at me and kept walking towards me. He put his hands on my hip, and pulled me towards him. I was too mad, too feel anything but anger. He kissed my neck softly making me shiver. He caress my ass, and I moan. He let go of me.

"Really I grabbed your ass and your all weak knee for me?" He shook his head. "Shouldn't you be more offended?" I glared at him.

"You don't start by grabbing my ass first."

"Good point…" He tilted my head to the side, then bit hard. A small cry escape my lips. He pulled me towards him so we were kind of like hugging. As he kept drinking my blood. After a couple of seconds. He was the one that was holding me. He let go of me, and I felt to the floor. "You haven't eaten anything yet?"

I shook my head weakly. He pulled me up, by an arm, then help me get dressed. He started walking, making me walk with me… only he was half dragging me. "You know it would be easier if you pick me up."

He started laughing. "I could also just walk away, like I was planning to. And let you get rape…" I shiver. "So don't push your luck." He put me on the passage side of my car, then he went on the drivers side and started driving. By the time we arrive at my apartment I fell asleep. I heard him calling my name but I was out. I felt him reaching into my pants and grabbing the key. Then he pick me up and walked to the door. I smiled on my sleep.

"And you said, you wouldn't pick me up."

"Don't push your luck." He put me on the couch, drop the keys someplace and walked out.

I woke up at noon with a horrible migraine. I guess I should really eat before Stephan feed of me… I took the note out of my pocket and read the diet and exercise routine.

Dear Johana I like caviar, and your flavor is sushi. So I would like you to change your diet and exercise routine while your my whore. I really wish he would just call me his, like any other normal vampire…. I glared and kept reading. Since you know I wont go to the bar until sunset, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to work out and eat what I ask in the list. Which would go as follow.

Breakfast.

A bowl of hot oatmeal, raisins and skim milk. I shiver. I really hated skim milk. I really would drink only whole milk. I sigh.

Snack time

Two serving of fruit of your choosing.

Lunch Time

Mostly fish. With salad, and remember drink plenty of water. 8 cup daily, if you drink more, that's ok. I sigh. I wasn't a kind of diet girl. I eat whatever I like. Hell I was used to fancy eating tanks to feeding some vampires. But Stephan wanted me on a model type of diet, and the worse part was that I detested Fish…. I was tempted to just eat the salad, but the next note was like he read my mind…. EAT THE FISH, I would know if you didn't… You can eat chicken, but barely none seasoning, and cooked with none fat. You can boiled it. Or make it on the oven. I grimaced. I always fried my chicken with olive oil…

Dinner time.

One serving of fruit. ONE. If your hungry before meeting me. You can drink a full bottle of water. I know it seem that you would be starving, especially after you feed me, but you would be up early to have breakfast… Now exercise.

I registered you to a Zumba class at 9AM After the hour class. You would do three set of abs, sit ups, push up. Make sure that all of it together would take you up to hours. No less. It can take more. So after the exercise run, until your two hours are up. Three hours would be great… Now I bought you a set of clothes for you to put on when your waiting for me on the private room. I would like your hair to be always loose, you can straightened like when I first met you, or you can curl it. Also the make up has to look natural. You Have to look like the real you, So the effect of the make up has to be to enhance that beauty of yours. You need to learn more advance pole dancing. Not the kind of low class like you do. So I also register you to a pole dancing at noon. You'll have an hour to rest, and eat lunch before that class. I hire a private pole dancer that would meet you at the bar and in our private room. The class would last an hour as well. So At 1:30, you would go to a spa were they would groom you to my liking. The spa is right next to the bar, so you would have more than enough time to make it…Your new schedule would start tomorrow. I'll see you tonight to see if you have any questions…

Great we never talk about any question, because I pissed him off. I looked at the clock again. I missed two of my classes already and I would have that spa appointment at 1:30pm. I sigh. I haven't even bought the food yet. Hell I haven't even eaten breakfast or lunch. I sigh. I went to a ABC kitchen, I really really really hated fancy salad restaurants, but I was afraid of showing up hungry again. I was pretty sure, Stephan would make me regret it. So I order a chicken salad and made sure to say nothing fatty on it, and the chicken had to be cook with no fat. I told them preferably on the oven. The server gave me a nasty look and a grunt. Like a whore like me shouldn't have standards…. Once I finish eating the salad. I was satisfied. Thank God.. So I made it to my appointment at 1:40pm The clerk glared at me.

"I'm sorry there is no more spot left." I glared at her.

"I have an appointment."

"And it was at 1:30. We gave it away at 1:35 we run a busy spa here, if you don't care to make it on time, we don't care to hold it for you." I glared at her.

"Fine!" I turned to leave.

"And by the way. You next appointment is in a moth." She gave me a card with a date on it. "At 1:30 Sharp." I grunted at her and walked out. I went home and took a long shower then put on my most expensive perfume. I work on my hair for an hour, then let it hang loose. I put on my make up next and it took me an hour to make it look myself but enhanced… once I was satisfied I headed to the bar. It was almost 5pm so I was early. Sunset would be at 6pm. Once I arrive at the bar, I went straight for the private room, and put on one of the clothing Stephan bought for me which consist of a really delicate and expensive corset. With a really fancy but short skirt, and long black boots. I stared at the outfit and put it on. Then got on the pole and started dancing… It was weirdly comfortable. I was dancing and trying to do more high class dances. Probably something I missed in the class today…. That I jumped when Stephan entered. He was staring at the screen of his phone… and get me the impression he was doing it on purpose. He closed the door and lock it.

"You can stop dancing." I did and stared at him. "Stand in front of me."

I did. He studied me. "You look relaxed for a first day of exercise." He smirk, and just like that I knew he was well aware that I didn't make any of my appointments.

"I didn't went to any of my appointments."

"Did you though I wouldn't be mad if you ignored them?"

"No… I woke up at noon today."

"You don't have a clock?"

"Yes… but I didn't set it up…"

"Set it up? Shouldn't it be already set up so, If you forget to do it, it would be ready?"

I sigh. He was not going easy on me. "I didn't read your note until today… Well I didn't read it fully until today."

"And I should just let this slide?"

I shrugged… "Unless you want me to follow the schedule now?" He smirk.

"You know damn well is too late." He glared at me. "I will teach you not to ignore my request ever again." I gulp.

"Are you going to hit me?" He smirk.

"I never hit a girl in my entire life… I'm not about to start now."

"Then-"

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards him. I yelp surprise. He took off my clothes, making my heart go crazy. Maybe he was going to punish me with sex. I kind of smiled on the inside. "I'm going to feed of you, and you better pray, you at least follow my food instruction." He lick my neck, and he grimaced. "Too bad you missed the spa appointment as well. If you would of made it, you would of know. I like your natural scent… with a hint of lilac.."

"So what's the punishment?"

"I'm going to feed of you, and I wont make it pleasurable… Your going to be really tire, not as bad as yesterday, but really tired like you just woke up after drinking. So you should set your alarm weekly to wake up at 7am." I took off my phone and set up the alarm to 7. Stephan looked at the clock. "It's 7pm I'm going to let you go, after feeding so you buy the food to make your food." He handed me money which I put on the wallet. "The good think is you wont be hungry." He handed me a list. "This is a list of food, So you know what to buy." I put it on my pursed as well.

He lean me down on the sofa getting on top of me. "Tilt your head." I did. Even though he told me, this feeding wasn't going to be pleasurable, my heart was beating fast with expectation. He bit into my neck hard making me cried in pain. Then every gulp he took of blood it was like he punch my neck with a needle. I tried to push him away, but he was like a statue fell on top of me.

"Stop." He leaned back and clean the blood in his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What?"

"It hurts." He smirk.

"I told you it would. Now it will hurt worse for you, because you know what's coming… and because I hate to be interrupted… You'll be more tire, than I was planning, because you made me lost track of the blood I was taking. So I'm starting over." I glared at him "Tilt the head the other side." I stared at him. He raised an eyebrow. "If I move it myself I might break your neck." I reluctantly tilted my head to the other side. He bit hard. I cried in pain this time. He took bigger gulps now, I couldn't help myself and kept fighting him off, which seem to amused Stephan. After a couple of seconds my body went limp from weakness. Which was like burning alive, but staying paralyzed while the pain consumed you. He stop after a couple of seconds and I sigh relive. He smirk and clean the blood off his mouth. I tried to sit down but I was really dizzy. Stephan chuckle. "Your dismissed. I recommend you go do your shopping." I glared at him and stood up swaying. I felt like I was drunk, and I needed a nap to sleep off the dizziness. I walked out of the room pick up my clothes and put them on… All the way looking like a drunk girl. I sigh and sat on the car for a second. I really wanted to go home and sleep… Thank goodness there was a Walmart in walking distance to my apartment. I parked on my apartment and walked to Walmart, I kept getting glares and scoff. I wanted to yell I wasn't drunk…. Once I had everything on the list and I checked out. I started walking home. When a man approached me.

"You need help getting home beautiful girl?"

"Nope." I sober up a little bit. "My boyfriend is right there." I pointed to a muscular guy walking towards us. The man ran away. I jog to my apartment, open it, got in, then lock the door behind me. I put the groceries where they belong, then passed out on my bed.

The alarm woke me up at 7Am. I almost shut it off, then went back to sleep… But my stomach and the memories of last night came to view. I got up and started making the oatmeal with skim milk. It was surprisingly good, probably because I was starving. I made it to my Zumba class 10 minutes early and took the opportunity to stretch…. At 10:00AM By the end of the class I was covered in sweat, and tired… I walked back home and ate the two serving of fruit gulping it down…. I was still hungry, but hopefully lunch would satisfied me. I did the work out Stephan wrote on the paper…. When it was time to run… my body was screaming profanities at me…. I took off running towards a park… By the time I ran back it was 11Am. I really wanted to sleep.. I took a quick hot shower then started cooking salmon… While the salmon cooked I prepared the salad… I stared at it sadly. I really wanted ranch on that salad… And the salmon was going to be flavorless. I only put a pinch of salt and I was cooking it on a pan that look like a grill, it was a none stick one, so I wouldn't have to put grease on it… I serve me a plate and sat down to eat. I gulf it down as well. The exercised took a lot of me…. I was done by 11:30am. I changed into a yoga pants with a shirt, then drove to the bar. I was at the private room at 11:40am. I sat down trying to catch my breath. It felt like the day has been flying by. The instructor walked in at noon sharp. She smiled at me.

"Let's begin." By the time 1:00pm arrived. I was shaking with exhaustion. The teacher chuckle. "Don't worry it will feel 10 times worse tomorrow."

"Jeez thanks." She laughed.

"Don't worry you'll be in shape in a month… and you'll be strong enough to defend your self."

"I hope so." The clock said it was 1:05 "sorry I have to run." She nodded. I ran to the spa salon and made it 3 minutes early. The clerk stared at me surprise.

"How can I help you?"

"I would like to have the appointment I was suppose to have yesterday today."

She started laughing at me. "I cant do that."

"I'll pay you anything!" She stared.

"You know Stephan wont punish you more if you wait a month, as long as you keep up with your appointments…" I blushed.

"I know that… I just really would be ready before the month, so when the next one comes, it would be a touch up." She took a big book out and look at it…

"Your really lucky… Our 1:30 cancel.. So I have two free girls…"

"That's great!"

"The bad news is that you have to pay for two instead of one…"

"How much?"

"A 1,000$" I almost walked out, and told her, she was right… Stephan wouldn't punish me, if I waited for the next appointment. I gave her my new credit card. She swiped it, then handed it to me. Two girls came towards me… The next hour was painful. The waxed my legs, my pubic hairs, my arm pits. Then they showered me. They actually showered me. The soap didn't have any fragranced… It just cleaned me. The towel they used to clean me was brown. They wrapped me in a towel and washed my hair for what it seem like a long time, after they were done. It smelled amazing like lilac. They dried it by putting rollers and putting me under a big dryer that cover my hair. When I ask why not used a hair drying, they said this way the hair would look more natural and healthy. Then once my hair was dried. They used a hair blower to straightened. I look at the mirror and my hair looked amazing…

"You like it like that? Or would you like it curly?" I stared at it for a second.

"I'll take it like that." They finished doing my nails in my hands and feet. She handed me a lotion.

"Put a little bit behind your ears, just a little bit." I did. She smiled at me. "Your done." I smiled at her and walked out. It was 2:40pm I went home and changed clothes. Thanks to the spa I was already clean. I had nothing to do, so I went to the bar, put on new clothes that Stephan has bought for me, and started practicing what I learn today.. At first it looked bad, but the more I practice, the easier it became… By the time Stephan came in I was dancing what I learned today really good. Stephan walked in, and just watched me. After a couple of minutes of dancing, he got on stage with me and stopped me.

"You went to the spa?"

"Yes."

"But, I didn't pay extra for you to make it up today…. I would have been ok, if you waited for the next one…" He frowned.

"What?"

"They didn't call or text me with the charged the extra."

"I paid it." He stared at me.

"Let me reimbursed you."

"No. I don't mind paying for it." He stared, and something crossed on his face, before he blink it away.

"Ok…"

"I'm hungry." I sat down on the couch. He followed me and sat down.

"Take off your clothes." I did slowly, staring at his eyes. He laid me down and got on top of me. "I'm going to reward you for today."

"You really don't-" He softly turned my face then bit… I didn't feel it. All I felt was pleasure. This feeding felt great, like I was having sex without being penetrated. I moan getting aroused, and without wanting to, I started caressing his chest. He grunted and put my hands above my head as he kept drinking. I though I would of feel trap, or uncomfortable, but it feel even better. To the point that I felt the pleasure building up. He drank a little more, making me explode with orgasms. He leaned back a little bit smirking at me.

"Our little secret." I stared at him, then blushed. After a couple of more seconds he got up, and let me get dressed. "I tell you what if your diet goes as plan, and you stay in shape in a month. I'll take you to a fancy restaurant, and let you eat whatever you like." I smirk at him.

"Wouldn't that make us date?" He glared at me.

"Or we can stay here, and watched you dance, then I'll drink from you, until you passed out."

"No… I like the restaurant idea…..I'm sorry…" He nodded then step out. After a couple of minutes I walked out and went to my house. It was 10pm

**Writer's note: OMG Marii021 Thanks so much for your Review and comment :) Same to you Dream Bubbles You two made my day, and i just had to write chapter 4. I look forward into hearing from you two :). And to answer some of your comments and question, Yes Stephan is a dominant, but is more than that... He like to make his father and Johanna think he's a cold monster when hes so much more. What hurt Stephan about his wife re-marrying was that she was doing it for money, and he found out it was the same with him. She just wanted stability. Eventually he'll open up more with Johanna. And yes the main character's name is Johanna. He doesn't have expectation for her, you'll see once he open's up about his plans with her. i know i didnt put a background of Johanna, but she'll talk about her childhood later on... I know so far the story has focus in them meeting and dancing and him teasing her. Chapter 5 would change that a little bit :) I'll work on it after work :) Thanks guys so much for your reviews they motivate me into writing more.**


	5. Stephan's POV

I arrive at the house at 3AM. My father was sitting on the sofa, with a girl between his legs. My father wink at me. I just kept walking towards my room.

"Oh Stephan a word." I sigh and stopped staring at the girl That was sucking his dick.

"Don't you need concentration?" He laughed chuckle. He hissed as I was sure, she scratched him with her teeth when he chuckle. He backhand slapped her sending her back to a wall.

"Wait for me in my room." The girl stood up and sober. My father put on his pants and turned towards me. "Are you going to bring Johan to live here?" I grimaced.

"Why would I do that?" He chuckle.

"If I didn't know any better… Well.. Anyways… Why not?"

"I would have to pay her more…"

"You don't have to pay here the money your spending on her. She's a whore."

I chuckle. "Yes. She is."

"I admit is one I would like to put my hands on, once your done." I stared at him in disbelieve.

"You want Johana?" I asked in disbelieve.

He smirk. "What can I say? I never saw her before."

"But she's mine." He smirk.

"Don't worry I'll wait until your done with her… It's only fair." I nodded and kept walking. He stood up and walked to his room, to punish the poor girl no doubt. I sigh and lock my self in mine. Thank goodness for sound proof… I sat on my recliner and suddenly I was back to being 25 and was just called to war.

**APRIL 10 1912**

I closed the door of my girls as they just felt asleep. I closed the door and tip toe back to my room. Isabel was at the bed already her lamp was on, and she was reading a book. She had her reading glasses on, her hair into a bun, and she was wearing ugly pajamas. And yet she look stunning. I smiled at her and got in the bed, taking her book and putting it on my side. She took off her glasses and glared at me.

"I was reading. Honey."

"Baby." I grabbed her by her legs and slid her until she was under me. I smirk looking down at her, who was still glaring at me. "I'm leaving tomorrow to war."

"Better way to miss me don't-" I got under the sheets, ripped her panties off and got my mouth on her clit. He hands closed on the sheet and her hips rose to give more access to my mouth. I play with her clit, then got my tongue inside her and work inside of her with my tongue until she came. She was breathing hard. I got off the sheets and started climbing to meet her face, and found her eyes clothes and asleep. I sort of glared at her, and had the urge to just climb on her and have my release… She was asleep.. And Hell I was going to fucking war, for a year…. I sigh irritated and went to the bathroom and just masturbated. Then went back to the bedroom and went to sleep annoyed at Isabel….

7AM

I woke up and started getting dressed. I grabbed my bags. Isabel was cooking breakfast. I went behind her and kissed her neck. She giggle. "I'm getting Anal when I come back." I whispered in her ear.

"Baby." She said between giggles.

"Don't baby. Me. You make me use my hand last night and I gave you a happy finish." She smirk find. The girls came to the kitchen and both hugged me. I hugged them back.

"Do you have to go?" I smiled at them.

"Yes… but you girls don't have to worry. Your dad is the best. I'll be back." I hugged them and hurry out… I didn't wanted to be late. I wasn't going to a real war. United States was at piece. I was going to a secret mission.. Which was technically war… I was one of the person assign to kill…. But Nathan had other plans. He killed all the guys that were with me at the car. He picked me up and threw me to the ground.

"Hello Child."

"What are you?" I gasp out….

**Present Time...**

I blink the bad memory away… It sure took Nathan a while to tame me, after what he did…. And here I had an opportunity to just get on his nerves by holding on to Johana. I smirk at the though… And that was exactly what I was going to do….

Sunset finally came. I took a quick shower, cleaned my teeth. I put on my most expensive pants, and a black tank top. Then went to the bar when I found Johana dancing a really sexy delicate dance on the pole. I entered quietly and just watched her. She then noticed me and kept dancing with a smiled.

"Take off your clothes." She took the clothes while still dancing. Once naked she went back to the pole and dance seductively. She was on the pole when I heard it. My father has walked in the bar. No doubt to try to catch me not sleeping with Johana. I unzipped my pants. Johana didn't notice it. I grabbed her by the hands and threw her to the couch. She gasp, which my father would think as a moan. In the same second. I got on top her as if riding a horsed and shoved inside of her. By the look on her face I had hurt her. No doubt because she wasn't wet or horny. But there was no time to explain my father hands was at the door knob. I started slamming into her, softly trying not to hurt her, but making it look like sex and not making love. Thank goodness Johana was in such a shock that she just stared at me. I had her hands above her head. I kept slamming into her when Nathan open the door.

"Son I need-" I put my head on Johana's neck and bit her, so I couch sigh relive. Then I got off her and sipped my pants.

"Dad?" I tried to sound annoyed and breathless. He smirk. And stared at Johana who was getting dress.

"I'm not done with you!" She stopped and just stayed seated. "What?" I turned to my dad.

"I'm sorry to interrupted. I" He chuckle. I knew he couldn't invent a lie. He was not counting on me to be so good in hearing. He was trying to be quiet. But I was better that he will ever be… That's why he choose me. He saw my ability. "You know what, we can talk at home. You can finish."

I nodded and unzipped my pants turning towards Johana who thankfully catch on, and acted like obedient slave, she laid down and open her legs. My dad smirk and walked out. I got on top of her, but didn't went inside. There was no need. I punch on the cough and just move up and down as if I was mounting her. We lock eyes, and the shock had disappeared from her eyes. But I could see in her eyes, that she would question my actions. My dad was out of the bar and droving off. I sigh. Got off her and sipped my pants again.

"So you heard your dad come?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I sigh. I wish she would be normal sometimes, take the money and shut up…

"He wants you." Horror crossed her face, that made me laugh.

"It's not funny."

"It kinds of is. You were trying to hide from being passed from vampire to vampire. And that fateful night changed that. You thought I would be like your old vampire. I would fuck you for a couple of months get bored and you would go back to hiding." She glared at me.

"Are you going to passed me off to him?" I smirk.

"No. I'm going to let him want you… until he forgets about you."

"Is it possible?" She said hopeful

"Well see." I walked out and went back to my boring routine of getting ready for bed. We continue our little routine of meeting up, I would watch her dance. WE would talk, never about our personal life… then I would feed off her. I would get too boring and I would meet her in a high price restaurant and we would- Well she would eat whatever she wanted. I had to admit that the exercise and diet was making Johana looked really beautiful, like an angel send down from heaven… I found my self looking forward when it was time to see her. I told her she could work Monday, thru Friday. And she could have the weekend off so she could enjoy summer. Two months later I like meeting with Johana. In those two moths my dad check on us. Two more times… I found an 18 year old virgin girl that walked in the bar looking for a job. I took her to my dad. And he forgot all about Johana. I smiled at Johana as she danced for me… She stopped and stared back at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"No." She frown. "Why?"

"You look beautiful." She blushed and walked out towards me. She sat in front of me. I don't know what happened, but something pulled me towards her. I leaned towards her. She lean back… as I was leaning towards her I realized something. I was leaning towards Johanna to kiss her… I was leaning to kiss a girl I was starting to like.

**Writer's Note: Thanks Marii021 For your comment :)It Made my day I know my ****English****writing need some help. And thank you vampire lover for your comment as well. Hopefully you like this chapter that was a view into Stephan's Past. :) The next one will be about Johanna's Past. **


	6. Chapter 6

I saw Stephan leaning towards me as if to kiss me. I leaned as well, I know I hate vampires… But there's something intriguing about him, and he was more than a vampire… Our lips were almost touching when someone came bursting in. We separated and turned to the door as Nathan walked in like the room was his. I glared at him.

"Yes father?" There was a hint of annoyance in Stephan's voice. _Good._

"Good I haven't interrupt something yet." He wink at Stephan. "I had to fired the manager of this bar… and I was looking into some salaries and you girl here gets paid 10$ and hour, besides the 5,000$ dollar you give her every three months. And all she do is sleep with you." Stephan stood up and walked towards his dad.

"And what would you like to do?"

"Well if she's going to be yours. She's going to lose her check at the bar. She's stopped working since she became yours… Or she can be like Rachel was at the beginning."

"Fine. I'll have her work 3 hour shift before I come here serving tables like she was doing before. Then after I'm done, she can stay 2 hours more."

"Well what about sharing her with some vampires that are interested?" I stiffened.

"There are vampires interested in her?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Yes." Nathan smirk.

"Did you share Rachel?" Nathan went from smirking to a full grin.

"No. But there were those who I couldn't say no to." Stephan grimaced.

"Do we have those type of offers yet?"

"No, but if we do? Can I say yes?" Stephan stay quiet for a minute thinking.

"What was the offer that you accepted?" Nathan chuckle, he was clearly amused that his son wanted to follow his steps.

"2Million dollars." Stephan stared.

"That's why she only had like two besides you?" Nathan nodded.

"Well if you get that high offer. Don't say yes, come find me…"

"We need money son. Your brothers are spending way too much… and well times are not like before." He said sadly.

"I know dad… And this place is a dump…. Do we have money to remodel?"

"Why would I remodel this dump?"

"We need to make it more high class. I been training Johana as you notice… and I was thinking to make her the start pole dancer… and bring more selective people to this place." Nathan stared at his son then at me. I was pretty sure I was glaring. I wasn't a full time dancer… and how dared him decide my work like I am not even here!

"I seen Johana dance… she's not that good." Stephan burst out laughing.

"Yes.. I know. But she's been taking classes and she's pretty good. Trust me?" Nathan stared at me.

"Fine. But she will have to take a pay cut. Did you give her the second 5,000$?"

"Yes." Stephan lie. I was pretty sure he was going to give it to me tomorrow. Nathan glared.

"Well I'll close this for the week. Since today is Sunday. And hired people to remodel this place into a high class bar. Johana will dance for three months… If she brings client and make 50,000$ she can be paid the next 5,000$ if not. Well I'll say yes to the offers to repay the money. Deal?"

"NO." I spoke before Stephan could. "I'm not sleeping with the blood sucker, dancing and working customer to get them to spend money and on top of not being paid sleep with other blood suckers while you get paid!"

Stephan turned towards me, and pointed to the sofa. "SIT. AND NO ANOTHER WORD!" I sat down and looked down. "Yes. We have a deal." Nathan smirk.

"Ok then. Lets get our money flow back in the bank." He chuckle and laugh, walking out. Stephan stayed standing up for a while, then he walked towards me, and sat next to me. I had my hands in fist. I was beyond pissed off. He put a hand on my cheek and I slapped it away.

"Johana."

"DON'T TALK TO ME! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME-!"

"Like a whore?" I glared at him.

"My dad was planning into selling you, I was in no position to say no… You were a Whore when we first met you and you are one now… we are not forcing you here…"

"So can I quit?"

"I wouldn't advise it? Vampires can get away with murder… and if you disappear… will someone miss you?" He tried to touch me again, but I slapped his hand hard, hurting mine in the process. Stephan sigh. "Johana, it wont go that far… Your became a good dancer… You'll become popular-"

"Wont that make the 2 million offers come flying by?"

"As long as you make 50,000$ a night. I can still say no."

"That's impossible! And even if I could raise that money… I didn't wanted to be popular." Stephan glared, he got mad.

"Well you should of though about that before you decided to become a prostitute! You say yes for less for god sakes, and now you have standards!" I wince and looked away. He had a point.

"Would I get paid the money. Or would it be free until you get money in the bank?" He sat on the couch grabbed my face and make me look at him.

"It wont go that far-"

"Just answer the fucking question!" He growled annoyed. Pushed me back in the sofa and got on top of me. He pinned my hands behind my back so I couldn't move him off me… not that I could before if he didn't wanted to.

"Listen." I move my head to the side and close my eyes. He growled again… and all the sudden, I felt him bite my lips softly. I gasp and open my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I glared at him.

"Making you listen." He smirk. I tried to get away from him, but it was useless. He leaned down and kiss me. At first I fought him, but he just kept holding my hands behind my back with one… Then he caress my hair. He wasn't forcing me… he was just persistently asking me… to kiss him. I stopped fighting him and just stared at him surprise. "I wont let Nathan whore you around… Your good… we'll make money without you selling your body-" I elevated a little bit, and kissed him. He kissed me back and let go of my hands. He smiled down at me, and took off his shirt. I stared at him, as he worked on his pants.

"What are you doing?" He smirk.

"It's call having sex."

"But I just kiss you and you jump to sex?" His hands stopped on the sipper, and he stared at me. I burst out laughing. "Pay back for that time, you made me think you would make me go out naked." He jumped on me and kissed me. He took my shirt over my head, then my bra. He put his hands on my pants. I put my hands on top of his. "Work on yours." I started taking off my pants, he work on his… we were both naked. I knelt on the sofa, he knelt as well and we were face by face naked. He slowly smiled. "What?"

"I'm about to have sex for the first time with a girl that wants to."

"A girl?" I asked offended. He chuckle and kissed me. I kissed him back jumping on top of him. He lay back on the sofa… while I was on top of him. I slowly got him inside of me and started moving slow. Stephan closed his eyes. I started picking up the pace, until I lost my concentration and started moving faster… until I was on top of that delicious abyss I kept the moving faster until I came. I smiled. Slowing down.

"Oh no I'm not done with you yet." I giggle as he grabbed me by the waist and flip me so I was in all four. He slapped my ass hard. I was sure his hand was printed on my ass, but it weirdly turned me on. He got inside of me and move hard and rough, then his nails dig on my skin softly as we both came at the same time. I felt to the sofa tying to catch my breath. He smirk, and got off me. He bend to pick up his pants and in the process he gave a kiss on my ass cheek. I turn and found him putting on his pants while grinning. "Just in case we are argue and you get mad and tell me to kiss your ass, know that I will."

"What if I say fuck me." I smirk at him. HE leaned down and got on my face.

"I will." I chuckle. He threw my pants on my face. I pick it up and put it on.. Once we were both dressed he sat on the sofa, grabbed me and put me on his lap. "Your schedule is going to change a little bit." I stared at him. "Starting tomorrow they are going to start remodeling the bar. So I'm going to arrange it tonight so next week your schedule will be as follow. You will wake up at 6Am get ready and have breakfast. 7:30am to 8:30Am Zumba, Have 30minutes for water break. At 9AM you halve pole dancing 2 hours. So 9Am to 11Am then you will have an hour and a half lunch break. So at 12:30pm You will meet a choreographer that will mix dancing with pole dancing and make it sexual. He handed me a credit card. Then go to La Petite Coquette and say Stephan send you… They will have really expensive and with good taste stripper clothes. It will be more short than your use to, but with class." He gave me an apologetic stared. "Ask her for three nude clothing.. Is transparent.." I gave him a stared.

"I never-"

"Dance naked… I know, but technically you wont be…. The clothes is going to be transparent… and you wont be wearing it every night. It will be every Saturday… remember… if we want my dad off our back… we need to make a lot of money… I'll raise your paycheck. You'll be paid 13$ hour. My dad wont be happy so you'll have to work every night with no day off." I nodded.

"We can do it." He smiled, and walked out. I sigh. And walked out after him… Tomorrow would be interesting.

**Writer's note: Dream Bubbles to answer your questions :) Stephan gave her the diet and exercise so she ****wouldn't****have fat, and she would be healthy. Although Johanna has a nice body, he could taste the fat, she ****wasn't****one to eat healthy and ****that's****why he gave her the diet and exercise routine, he knew she ****wasn't****going to lose weight in a way that would be dangerous, but it would keep her healthy... Making her blood taste healthy. About the spa moment. He was surprise at her change of heart from hating vampires, to trying to do her job well instead of just trying to just get it over with... Johanna is not the first women Stephan's has been with other girls and prostitutes, he just got tired of them falling for him. When he told Johanna, he wanted her to still hate him, but wanted to have sex with him he meant it... He just ****don't****want her to fall for him just like every other girl. Stephan is not like his dad though he tried... and that makes girl he paid or get fall for him eventually... He's not the one to fall in love he ****don't****believe****in it.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Alarm clock woke me up at 6AM I took a quick shower, then put on yoga pants, and a tank top. Then ate a really big bowl of oat meal make with skim milk. I left to Zumba class at 7. I arrive 5 minutes before class. The teacher was stretching when I walked in.

"Your ready?" I nodded. An hour later I felt to the floor.

"That was new…" She laughed.

"Stephan said to do it more of a dancing that an exercise." I lay back, and closed my eyes. I felt like the teacher wanted to kill me. She walked towards me and gave me a bottle of water. I gulped it down. She handed me a Gatorade. I gulp that down and closed my eyes. The good thing was that the next class was going to be here. So I didn't have to get up. Which was good, because my legs hated me.

"Good morning. Ready for class?" I grunted and look at the clock

**8:55AM**

"I still got five more minutes." She giggle.

"Get up, and lets get stretch." I obey. Then we move to the side of the room that had a pole. This teacher was even crueler. She show me danced that involved using my legs a lot. "Ok, go on top of the pole. Slide down half way, Let a leg out and hold on only with one… and don't slide down until I tell you…"

"Are you serious?"

She pushed the mattress all the way. I went up the poled then slide down… but when I tried to get one leg out I fail down hard… But I kept trying until I was holding to a pole with a leg.

"Now hold it." I kept holding until I was starting to sweat.

"You know if I kept holding it. I will slide anyways. I'm starting to sweat, and my leg is shaking." She laughed.

"Ok, now put a hand on top of your head, then the other one." I did with a grimaced. "Let your leg go with a push and swing." I did, and I was swing. She kept teaching me moves like that. Once I mastered it. I would look at the mirror, and I had to admit it looked delicate. Then she went on to more advance dances. I was now sweating, but I kept using a towel to dry my self off. I stared at the clock. I had one more hour to go… "Now lets dance how to take your clothes off… but make it look delicate." By the end of the hour, I could take off my clothes, and stayed on a bra, while making it look part of the dance pole. I sat down on the floor at 11AM.

"I'm going to be honest with you… I'm not looking forward tomorrow." She laughed.

"I'm going to be honest with YOU. Tomorrow will be worse, because I will implement what you learn today and make it look hard. So work on your leg muscles." I put back my yoga pants and the tank top, then went home. I cooked chicken with olive oil then add it to a salad. I must admit I ate a big bowl. I looked at the clock. 11:30. I started the water and made a hot bath. I got in, and even though the water was hot. It felt good to my sore muscles. At 12:30pm I was back at the room. I must admit the dance she told me were good. It wasn't nothing like the sleazy dances I use to do. It was more upbeat and high class. Then she showed me how to mixed it with pole dancing. And it was great. The class ended at 2pm.

Then I went to the store Stephan told me, and bought really short pants that would show my ass, It came with black shirt that only cover my breast. I bought really nice quality school girl outfit. I bought 20 different outfit… I ended spending 2,000$ Then I got home around 4pm. I made myself a fruit salad. I took a long hot bath and felt asleep in the bathtub…. The week went by fast. When Sunday arrive I must admit I wasn't ready. I haven't seen Stephan in a week and I must admit I like it… I felt like a princess that just liked taking care of her self Starting tonight. I wont have a day off for the next three months… I took an hour bath. My muscles did not hurt I just had time… and just because I was going to be the new dancer at **4 Play Men's club.** I rolled my eyes at the stupid name. Once I was relaxed and smelling like lilies I had breakfast and watched some TV. Once 4pm arrive at the club. I looked around and the place did an 80. It looked amazing. The kind of place I would never be able to afford. There was a sign that said **Today only, free entrance, free drinks. Free girls ;)** I went to Michele's my new personal make up girl and sat on the chair for an two hours while she worked on my hair and make up. When she finished my hair was curled down, and my make up was natural, it made me look like a Barbie doll. I put on a pink outfit, with high pink heels. When I was walking out I was stopped with Stephan. He smirk and stared at me.

"Wow. If they don't love you…"

"Thanks." I smirk.

"Your going to be the third dancer. And Nathan is going to see how they react with you. IF they do love you. You'll always be they third to make them spend money." I nodded. Music started playing loud… When 8pm came it was my turn. I walked towards stage. They stated making noise. I went and did my dance, and when I was out and leaving. They went crazy.

"JOHANNA! JOHANNA! MORE!" Nathan stopped me.

"Go on, give them more…."

I ended up dancing until closing time, with small bathroom breaks, and water breaks. I was in my changing room changing and taking the make up off when Stephan entered.

"Wow. I'm pretty sure, that we will make up the money we lost today soon." I turned and smiled shirt in hands.

"I like what I did today… for the first time… I felt decent. I wasn't even naked, and they love me." He smiled.

"I'm glad… but this wont be high class… all the time. Nathan wants you to do three dance maximum, to leave them wanting more… and you would be serving drinks, and your job is to sell. Sell sell… it you don't want to end up in the private room." I glared at him.

"Fine." I put on the shirt pushed pass him, and walked out…. The next week passed by fast. I never wore the same clothes in the week. And when Saturday came. I wore the transparent clothing… and that night I know we made a lot of money. Because the pigs were grabbing me. Making me sit with them… by the end of the night on Saturday I felt like a slut again…

The three months passed by fast. I was sitting in the office to see my real schedule. Me and Stephan didn't have sex again. Or private time much. Hopefully I would work a day or so and would be back to Stephan's. Nathan stared at me for a second then clear his throat.

"You help make more than enough." He gave me an envelope. "Here's your usual 5,000$" I took the envelope and put it on my purse. "Now I got people offering money to be with you in the private room." I stiffened. He chuckle. "I'm not telling you. That you have to do it. I'm asking you." I bit my lips and stared at Stephan who was watching me.

"I though that if I did pay you back… I could back to Stephan." He smirk.

"Stephan?" He stared at Stephan.

"I agree with Johanna. I let you have her because you needed my help-"

"Are you going to just take her?"

"No… I understand the club needs it."

"So how is it going to be?"

"Well you have to agree, Johana has been working hard." Nathan nodded. "So she needs her two day's off again." Nathan nodded. "And I want my whore back." Nathan chuckle but nodded. "So by having two days off. That leaves 5 days left. And because she had to work her butt off we haven't had sex in three months." Nathan nodded. "So I want her three days for my self. She and I would be in our private room three days. She's the clubs two day… lets face it. Your club would blow up those two days… and you have more dancers, that would love the spot light." Nathan sigh.

"And you agree Johana?" I stared at them stupidly. For the first time they were asking me, instead of telling me.

"Yes… and I am willing to work one day on my day off, if you are short handed one night." Nathan grin. "Although I would like to be paid 1,000$ that night as over time, plus the tips." Nathan glared, but nodded.

"Fine." He stood up and left. Stephan waited a moment, then ran to my side. He picked me up and put me on the cough.

"God I missed you." I giggled. "Did you eat today?"

"Yes, but-" He bit me. I gasped, then I relaxed on the cough. I started going limp. Stephan stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry." He cleaned his mouth. "I train you into eating what I like… It's been three months of hell." I laughed, and again he stopped me, this time by kissing me. He started taking my clothes hungrily. We were both naked it and about to have sex. When the door busted open.

"Dad not a really-" He stood up and stared in disbelieve. I sat down and stared at the angry women that burst in. She looked 30, her hair was long and looked nice. She had a really nice body. She was wearing shorts, a shirts that cover her breast, and high heels.

"So, you don't have sex unless the girl don't want to. Huh."

"Natasha what are you doing here?"

"I came to apply for a job, and wanted to say hi."

"Who's Natasha?" I asked putting my clothes back.

"I was Stephan's whore before you came along BITCH!" I turned to look at Stephan who look like he wanted to dissapear.

**Writer's Note: Thanks so much for the review Marii021, and sorry for the confusion. Nathan thinks his son is gay. I meant to put that into one of the chapters, but been ****forgetting****. Stephan had girls before as you found out in this chapter :) and he's always been with them like he was with ****Johanna****in the ****beginning****. Stephan is one of his best son, but when it comes into having sex and killing Stephan is not always so ****compliant****, so Nathan just want his son to be just as heartless as he is... Nathan and his son's works in bars around the state, they make money if the bar makes money. You can see them as pimp. They would get a girl have them for months of years then sell them to vampires for money... but the bar Johanna was working has been going under, and that's why the sudden change in the ****atmosphere. Hope that answer your question :) Thank You for your review. Renessme1, chaquira,babygirl20121, guest, and Dream Bubble :) I like you, and Marii021 comments They make my day. And to answer your question. AS you saw in this chapter Johanna like the life Stephan is giving her. At least she's not sleeping around she hated that. Stephan has grown to care for Johanna. The more she's distant with him the more she interest him lol. Stephan is really good with business. That's why Nathan likes him the best. :) Johanna has brains as well. It will come later on in the next chapters. If i keep getting reviews I'll have no choice that to go to my computer again and write. Thank you guys. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Stephan composed himself then started to glared at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Baby-"

"Don't call me that!" She winced walked in, and closed the door. I started to leave. Stephan grabbed me by the hand. "Wait. I want you here." I glared at him, and sat down.

"Stephan… You told me you couldn't-"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. And you don't insult Johanna." She turned towards me and glared.

"What does she have that I don't have?" I glared back at her, she was getting on my nerves.

"For starters self respect." She glared and walked towards me. Stephan step in front of me.

"So she has taken your stupid rules quietly?"

"Yes. And without threatening to tell on me."

"You know I wouldn't tell on you."

"Yes, because I would of kill you and still get away with it-" She jumped on Stephan, he cached her before she felt to the floor. I stared surprise at the bravery of the girl. She kissed him on the neck, and grabbed her legs around him and put her hands around his neck. If he wanted to get her off, he would have had to pried her off. "Natasha get off."

"NO. I'm going to remind you all the good times we had."

"We only fuck 4 times in a year's period and I always pull out, before finishing, because you were enjoying it way too much." She giggle and suck on his neck hard I stared at her in disbelieve. How low of a self esteem would you have to have to be like her… Would I get to this point if I wasn't careful? She started rubbing on his groin and all it did was pissed Stephan off. "Natasha I'm warning you."

"No. You going to fuck me whether you like it or not."

"I don't-" And just as Stephan was about to pried her off, Nathan entered the room. I hid my glared and put on a fake smiled. Nathan entered the room, locked the door, and sat on the far end of the cough. Natasha leg go of Stephan and stood up by him, still rubbing on him. Stephan put on a fake smirk. "Dad what are you-?"

"Natasha asked for a job as a dancer… and I told her you had to make the decision as well. She said you would be ok… and as a thank you. She would do a threesome with you and me. And your new girl." I stared in disbelieve.

There was going to be no way in hell that I would stay here, and watch. I looked at the clock.

Nathan chuckle. "I'll pay you over time… besides your off tomorrow. Tomorrow is going to be Sunday so you'll have all day to rest." I pursed my lips.

"With all due respect. I still have to do my exercise routine." He smirk.

"Go to the spa afterwards." I look at the Stephan who was secretly at Natasha. "Well is all settle then." She dropped her dressed getting completely naked. She knelt in front of Stephan and unzipped his pants. Stephan gave me an apologetic look. "Stephan. You girl looks nervous. Why wont you relax her."

"That's a good idea-" He grunted as Natasha put his dick on her mouth and started sucking on it. "Johanna. Lay on the sofa."

"I'm fine. I'll just sit down… I think my stomach is upset." Nathan chuckle.

"I think she's just a watcher." I sat on the cough and watched as Natasha kept her mouth on Stephan dick, she would used her hands as well. Stephan looked miserable, and his dad was watching him with suspicion. So I decided to help him.

"How is this a threesome if you sir Nathan are watching?" He smirk.

"Your right. I guess you want to see how I fuck Natasha while she's pleasuring my son?" I nodded with a smiled. Although I wanted to throw up. Just because I was a prostitute didn't meant I didn't have standards. Natasha clearly didn't had them.

Nathan took off his clothes and was now naked. And even though he was older than Stephan, he had a nice body. Natasha was kneeling so her back was exposed to Nathan. He knelt besides her and put a finger on her. She grunted and her happy face changed to annoyed. She plan for this… but she was hoping for a moment with Stephan.

"Hmmm. Your so ready for." He slammed into her hard. Making her bit Stephan. He growled and pushed her back. Nathan got off her annoyed.

"Lay on the cough Natasha." She did with a smiled. He got on top of her and put the dick on her mouth. She went back to her work. Nathan chuckle and got of top of her and started slamming her. From time to time Nathan would loose concentration and look at Stephan. I bit my lips nervously. Stephan wasn't actually faking his disgust with Natasha. I stood up and went to Stephan's side, and kissed him. He stood there for a second, then kissed me back. Nathan chuckle, and relaxed. I stood back and stared at him. Who said thank you with his eyes. And just like that I knew what I had to do to get this over quickly. I kissed him again, and put my hands on his chest. And after a couple of minutes he came inside of Natasha, Nathan finished a couple of minutes after. She swallow with a smiled.

"Let's switch." Nathan smirk and stood up. She crawled on all four and grabbed Nathan's dick on her hands. Then turn to wink at Stephan. Even if she had to have sex with Nathan, she knew she would have it with Stephan as well. But the difference was he could pretend to cum, so he slammed into her and started fucking her fast. He dig his nails into her hard. She gasp and bit into Nathan who grabbed her hair and yank her head back.

"You bit me. Do I need to teach you rough sex?"

"No sir." She whimpered. He grabbed her head and put her back into his dick, she went again and started doing it the right way, because Nathan moan, and seem like he was about to finish. So Stephan slammed into her again and slapped her ass hard. She bit Nathan again. He yank her hair back hard making her cry in pain. I bit my lips trying to hid the smiled. Stephan was getting back at her.

"Son did you finish?"

"Yes dad why?" He smirk, getting off her. Natasha look sick, she didn't finish, and she knew Nathan would "teach" Her how to have rough sex in a threesome.

"Because I think Natasha don't know rough sex."

"Are we hiring her?" Nathan look annoyed… Like it might turn into rape.

"Do you want to hire her?"

"Yes. We do need dancers… so if you must mark her for lesson's purpose you got to fix her as well." Nathan thought for a second.

"Fine… But tonight is free right?" I stared at them surprise. They were actually discussing rough sex… Vampires were acting like human being…

"Yes. She did offer." They bought. Laugh. "Now if you excuse me.. I'm going to have a moment with Johana." I smirk at Natasha who was glaring at me. I turned grabbed Stephan and slammed my tongue inside of him In a way that Natasha could see. He moaned and kissed me back hard, pushing me back against the wall. He put his hands under my shirt and caressed my breast making me moan.

"Son?" Stephan let go of me and chuckle.

"Sorry…. But you know what. Why go hide… You think I'm gay, and been testing me. Go get the other vampire… And we can all share the room."

"I don't think you-" Stephan turned and gave Nathan a look.

"Ok. Fine… I'm sorry. Trust me I don't think your gay anymore…. You don't have to… were going to be loud." Natasha shivered.

"I don't mind." He turned to look at me. "DO you Johana?" I smirk and shook my head. Then wink at Natasha. This will teach her, never to pull this crap again. Especially if she was going to be working with us… Nathan walked out.

"Are you really going to stay in the same room while I get fuck rough and hard?" I laughed.

"Yes. I wasn't going to punish you, without watching."

"You still fuck me like I wanted."

"You didn't finish." Stephan wink at her. She open her mouth to say something else, but Nathan entered with a really nice looking vampire. Stephan role his eyes.

"Your brother wanted on the action."

"Of course he did. He's been after Natasha for a while."

"What can I say little brother… She quit, before we could taste her." Stephan smirk. Natasha stood up.

"How would you want me sir?"

"In all fours." Nathan said. "Your going to go back to my dick, while Nicolas fuck you. And little warning. He gets more exited that Stephan." She nodded nervously. They got naked and Nathan put his dick on Natasha's mouth. She started sucking on it, and he moaned fast. Nicolas was naked as well and about to slammed into Natasha. "Son."

He grunted annoyed. "Yes father?" Nathan moaned again, and caressed Natasha's hair. "Lubricate her before." Nicolas grunted again. But lowered himself and started sucking on her clit, making her moan- I turned to Stephan, who was staring at them, then turned towards me. He wink at me, and mouthed trust me. I nodded. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards him. He laid me down on the cough and took off my clothes in a really sensual way, like he wanted me wet by just taking my clothes off, and he was succeeding. He got on top of me, and took off his shirt, then his pants, then his boxers. I though since he knew I was ready he would get in. For a moment I heard Natasha cried in pain, but I was in my own little bubble with Stephan, so her cries keep getting lower, lower until it was just me and Stephan. Stephan caressed my breast soft and in circular motions. I moaned closing my eyes. He got inside of me, slowly. Putting inch, by exquisite inch. I sat up while he was inside of me, and hug him, then started moving with him. We picked up the pace, until we both found our release at the same time, and just as I laid back down to calm my heart I realized we made love… slowly I started getting back to reality and heard Natasha crying. I turned to look. And notice her bruised on her ass cheek, her face, and on her waist. Like they held to her really hard. Nicolas was on the front as she was sucking on him, and Nathan was on her back fucking her. He was moving really fast… and somehow she manage not to bite Nicolas. I put on my clothes, and started to walked out, Stephan followed me.

"I'll take you to your house." We drove in silence and once inside my apartment he turned to look at me. "I'm so so sorry."

I smiled at him. "Why?"

"I know you don't like that…I was just so pissed at what Natasha pulled." I kissed him stopping his rant.

"I was mad at her too… do you realize… we didn't have sex?" He stared at me confused.

"I'm pretty sure we did…" I laughed.

"No… we made love." He stared at me, and though for a moment.

"I think your right…" He looked pained.

"What's wrong."

"Were going back to faking our sex."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because we cannot date. I'm a vampire you're a human…. And I wont turn you into this life, just so we can date for a century or so." I stared at him hurt.

"I don't have to be turn… We can still date."

"No. I told you I don't do the love thing!"

"I'm not the only one." I yelled back. "You feel something for me too."

"Don't be stupid…." He glared, but there was a hint of pain as well. "And even if I did. I told you. I wont turn you, and I'm not going to subject you to a life of darkness."

"WAKE UP! I'm already in the life of darkness anyways." He turned and started to leave. I held to his arm. "Johanna-"

"Just answer me this…" He turned to look at me. And he looked hurt. "If you could walk in the daylight…. Would this had ended different?" He didn't fake the hurt this time.

"Yes. It would had…But that's impossible." And he walked out. I felt to my knees and cried. I been dealing with vampires for 5 years… and dealing with Stephan for 6months… and I fallen for him…. I curled into a ball and just cry letting out the hurt.

**Writers Note: Marii021 Thank you so much for your review :) What do you mean about the transition? And i'm ****changing ****scenarios ****too fast? Thanks for your review as well Dream Bubbles :) I decided on Only business, because it seem to go with what was happening, especially after this chapter :) Hope you guys like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

The weeks went by really hard. Stephan started ignoring me. Natasha at first was really annoying, she would start fights, or try to mess my show… But once she notice how cold Stephan was with me… She lay back and went on flirting with him.. At first he ignored her, and even send her away… but when he saw me enjoying it to much. He would invite her back into the room with us, to make me watch as she gave him, oral sex. I would just dance eyes close and ignored… But there were some times that-

"Mmmm. You taste so good. I wish you would let me finish. I would like some Stephan in my mouth." I gag, and slide down falling to the floor. Stephan pushed Natasha away making her fall to the floor hard. He stood up and stared at me, with worry eyes. I glared at him and stood up. He sat back down.

"I need to dance outside." I stood up and walked out fast. I went to my dressing room. I put on a Victoria Secret underwear, and fixed my hair and make up. I was about done, when I heard My Name.

"You all love her, The beautiful, the Sexy, Johanna!" I walked out and the guys went crazy. I gave them a seductive smiled, and started dancing. I was half way done in my show, when I saw the timid guy coming in, with a bunch of his friends. I kept dancing and watching them at the same time. The guys sat in front of my stage. They must have had a lot of money, because Stephan was the only one that sat there. He made sure, that if anyone wanted that seat, they would pay 10,000$ plus they were expected to tip me, and buy drinks. Stephan was still on the room, he was use to me coming straight from the show to our private room. So I smiled even more brightly at them. Once the show was over, I climb down and sat on the table.

"Wow. I feel humble that you guys bought my table for tonight."

They smiled and started ruffling the young guy's hair. "Is Leonardo's birthday. And he's a virgin." I smiled seductively at him.

"How old are you?"

"21." He said timid. I stared at him, in disbelieve. He was 21, a shy guy, and virgin?" I looked up just then, and notice Nathan pointing to a bottle of Jensen Arcana. I gave a nod. I put a hand on the young guy who shiver.

"So are you guys buying me a drink?" They all nodded sheepishly. "I must admit… I got really expensive taste…" I pouted.

"What do you want?"

"Well could you buy a bottle of Jensen Arcana, and we can all drink?" He smirk and took out a platinum card, and he snap his hands. One of the servers came.

"Two bottle of your Jensen Arcana, and glasses." I smiled and kept sitting on the young guys lap.

"So Leonardo. What brings you to MY table besides being your birthday?" He turned bright red, which I found adorable.

"We were hoping you would take his virginity." I stared at them. I was going to say. That wasn't on my table, when a growled came from behind us.

It was Stephan, with Natasha on his heels. He looked pissed off.

"That's not on the table. Your lucky, you spoil brat's got enough money, to pay for a table like this, and buy her expensive drink." He look at the table and smirk. "Which for the look's of it, you haven't-" Just as he was talking the server brought the two bottle's, and set glasses down. The poor kids were terrified. They Just stared at Stephan in horror. I put a hand on Leonardo, and gave him a slow kiss on the cheek.

"Stephan baby. This man, pay a lot of money to be with me. Leave us alone please." I smirk at him. He gave me a murderous look, and went back to the room. Once Stephan was out of sight they all breath of relive.

"So?" I smiled at them.

"Unfortunately Stephan was right. I don't take my client's to bed… I only give them good times."

"DO you have a private section at all?" I stared at them. I did. But I hated doing it. I look up, and Nathan wink at me.

"Yes." They all sheer out.

"We are willing to pay the money. First with our friend here… then one with all of us…."

I tried to smiled, but they were getting on my nerves. "Like I said. I don't have sex. The private room is a private dance with me naked. AND Stephan Is going to be there." They all stared, and looked at one another.

"Well maybe Leonardo, so he see's a naked women." I smiled and relaxed a little bit.

"Should we start the party?" They smiled. They touch a red bottom, that would bring Nathan Personally. He was at our table in an instant.

"Yes?" He purr.

"We want to buy an hour for our friend here Leonardo." He smiled and looked at me, pleased.

"You know the price?"

"Yes. 20.000$" He handed a gold card. Nathan took out a credit machine, and slide the card. Once it printed out that it was accepted. The kid signed. I grabbed Leonardo by the hand and walked to the private room. I entered first, and Leonardo was right behind. So Stephan stood up and glared at me.

"You are an Hypocrite! You talk oh. I hate this life and-" Suddenly he notice Leonardo, who was cringing.

"Baby. I still dance when they pay, and you knew that." He glared at the kid. I sat him next to Stephan, got on the pole and started dancing. After a couple of minutes, he forgot about Stephan and stared at me in awe.

Half way the dance it was time, to start taking my clothes, off. I could probably get away with just dancing, and pretend to forget… I done it before. But for some reason I wanted the kid, to come back. He made me feel special, and wanted… Not in a way people that came here made me feel… Hell even Stephan some times. So I took my bra off, and threw it to his face as I whispered.

"Souvenir." He gasp, and put it on his pocket, making Stephan give him a murderous look. I dance a couple of sexy move, and saw his budge grow. I giggle, and got down, and walked towards him slowly, and seductively. I got on top of him. Stephan glared at me, but he knew Nathan said as long as it wasn't prostitution anything goes, so the customer would come back. I more than pay Nathan what I owe, that's why he left me alone, But Stephan and I both knew he would come with another excuse…. Stephan grabbed the kids hands and put it behind his back,, and tide them. Once he couldn't touch me. I grabbed his head and put it between my breast. He gasp, and started shaking nervously. I gave Stephan a wink before letting go of Leonardo. Stephan's eyes said. You will pay for this later. I stood up, while I was on his lap and took off my panties and put it on his mouth. He stared at me with awe eyes. Stephan was fuming by this point. Then I grabbed Leonardo's head, and gave him a kiss.

"TIMES UP!." I smirk, and put on a robe. Stephan's untied Leonardo. He put the panties on his pocket as well. I grabbed his hands and walked out.

"I'll be back in an hour baby." He glared at me, as I lock the door.

I went back at the table, and his friends went crazy. They already finish a bottle. They gave him a glass, then one at me. I smiled, and drank it fast. This cognac was exquisite. I sat down and relaxed. Once the bottle was empty. And they were tire, I stood up to leave. Leonardo grabbed my hand to stop me. I smiled at him and stared.

"Yes? Honey?"

"I will come back."

I smiled at him, technically is what I wanted. "Don't come every night Honey. I'm expensive." He stood up, and was looking down a little bit. It was annoying the kid was taller than me.

"I don't care, I'm really wealthy. I got so much money, that I could throw away a million everyday, and still filthy rich. My friends card I gave that to them. I pay the bills." His friends blushed. The kid was obviously drunk, and the awe looked he had early turned into lust.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then." I tried to spry away from him, but he held me firm. I glared at him, and was about to call for Stephan. Nathan gave me a look That said wait.

"On one condition." I stared. "If I have to pay 10,000$ for a table, then 10,000$ in drinks, then. He put a rolled of 100$ bills in my boobs. 1,000$ in tip, plus more. I want you to make me want to come back tomorrow, and the next day, then the next day."

"What do you want?"

"I want a kiss." I kind of sneakered at him. "I want you to kiss me, and make it good."

"Honey. Even if I was a prostitute…. A kiss is personal, prostitute don't do-"

"Then it was nice to meet you." He let go of me. I notice Nathan glaring at me. Like he was yelling at me. He's asking for a kiss. AS long as he is not asking to fuck you, bring money to this club or you'll regret it.

I grabbed him by the hands, and turned him abruptly and pulled him to me. I kissed him hard and rough. He gasp surprise. He kissed me back, but it was sloppy, and desperate. I held his face and guide his tongue. After a couple of seconds, the was kissing me back like a professional. I pulled back and smirk at him. I was offended at him. He went from a sweet kid. To a rich jerk.

"So how was that?" He smirk and wink at his friends.

"You had a lot to learn, but hopefully you let me teach you." I put my hands into a fist and smiled at him.

"Ok. I'm off the next two days, but I'll see you Mon-"

"I'm coming tomorrow. To see you. I'll spend double." With that he walked out.

"Well I guess your doing over time." I turned to look at Nathan.

"My agreement says YOU ASK, and I'll consider. Those kids spend 30,000$ and ever since Stephan's ideas I been bringing enough money for you to buy slaves… I'm not sure I want to deal with the brat again, until I have to work again." Nathan glared at me.

"How much do you want for coming every night until the kid get tire of you?" I shook my head. Stephan was behind me.

"What's wrong?"

"Your girl is being difficult."

"I thought that you like the customer? Do you want to come on your day off or not?"

"I'm yours you decide." He shrugged.

"As long as your not uncomfortable, and they don't penetrate you." He said without care. "I don't mind sharing you." He hurt me, but I hid it.

"Fine I'll work tomorrow and get pay the overtime we agree. If I keep making this much money. I'll be able to retire sooner than I though.." And without another word I walked out.

**Writer's for your review Marii021 And Dream Bubble's :) sorry this one took longer to post. I had a moment of not knowing how to put my though's in order lol. Hope you guys liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up and went straight to the kitchen and started the coffee going. I was suppose to be off today. It was Saturday, but because of the spoil brat. I had to work. I sigh angrily and drank three cups. I style my hair. I spend two hours on it. It looked great. Then I spend an hour on my make up. Then put on my Yoga pants and a long shirt. And tennis shoes, and went to my job. Stephan was there already. I frown and looked back. There was still a little light left. He chuckle at my face.

"We have our ways to walk among the light… Although is not pleasant." He shiver. I rolled my eyes and started walking to my changing room. "I have a reason to being here." I stopped with an exaggerated sigh, and turned to look at his smirk face.

"Yes?"

"Leonardo texted me after he left."

"What did the spoil brat want now?" He went to our room. I followed him, getting annoyed by the step. Once at the room, he waited for me to go in, then closed the door. He sat down and took a bag from the couch and handed it to me. I took it out, and gasp. It was strings. Black strings. I was pretty sure, I would show everything. "I'm uncomfortable."

He burst out laughing. "Oh come on, try it on." I took off my clothes in front of him and put the strings on. I was right. I was naked, then strings just decorated my body.

"He could just ask me to be naked. He's seen me before."

"You know that for that's 20,000$ Extra besides the 10,000$ and the alcohol. I think he wants to go with the 10,000$ and the drink."

"Well he don't get to tell me what to wear. That's you." He smirk.

"I kind of like that outfit on you." I glared at him, and put my hands into fist. I needed to control myself because I wanted to slap him.

"I don't want to wear it."

"Weren't you the one all smiles, when they were spending all that money? Weren't you the one that started it, when I try to stop it?"

"Fine, you want me to wear this just say so?"

"I say so." He smirk. I glared at him and walked out, just in time to see the group of kids walked in. Leonardo mouth fell open. I glared at him, and went to the pole in my table and started dancing.

They all hurried to the table and sat down. When the first song ended, Leonardo grabbed my hand kind of forcing me, to get off the table. I sat down on his lap, by force.

"So you liked the gift?"

"No. I didn't."

He frowned. "Is your style."

"How the fuck do you know about my style. This was no where near what I was wearing when you met me." He recover from his shock and snap his fingers making Nathan came to the table.

"I didn't pay for rude strippers." Nathan smirk at me.

"What's seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing sir."

"Shouldn't this get me free section in the private room?"

"Sure. I can grant 5 minutes, for Johana's rudeness."

"I have a better idea." I took off the clothes, and threw it to his face. They all started yelling. I storm out to the room, and put on my yoga pants, and shirt.

"Going somewhere?"

"YES!" He sober up.

"Did they touch you?"

"Do they have to touch me, to piss me off?"

"Since when are you a stripper with conscience?" I felt like he just spit at my face. I just stared at him, not being able to hide the hurt. Then I gulp it down and spoke.

"Since I have enough money to quit." I tried to sound strong, but my voice broke. In an instant he grabbed me by the arm and turned me to look at him.

"That was out of line…" I glared at him. "What happened?"

"Nothing… I started being my self, and the brat started acting more bratty." And as on cue, Nathan walked in without knocking.

I turned to look at Nathan, who seem at angry when he notice my outfit. "Where do you think your going?" I was just going to answer him. I notice Stephan's eyes. He told me to shut up, with them.

"She wants to go home."

"Since when do she does what she wants?"

"Since she's mine." He smirk. Put a hand on my waist, and pulled me to him. He grabbed my ass seductively. Nathan tried to smiled, but it came wrong. He was angry.

"What about the clients? They paid for her table?"

"Your right…" Nathan smirk. "Get one of the new girls to sleep with them. That's worth more than Johana."

"FOR FREE?"

"For the same price of what Johana was worth. Tell them is a discount." Nathan was still not happy.

"Fine." He turned to leave, but then stopped at the door. "Hope your night with her is worth better than money." Stephan smirk, and turned me back and gave me such a kissed, then bit my neck hard. I gasp. Then it was over. "Oh. Trust me. She's going to need tomorrow off." He chuckle and walked out. Stephan grabbed my hands and walked out with me. I passed the glaring Leonardo, who had a naked girl on his lap. I fought the urge to smirk at him, and just kept walking. Stephan took me to my apartment.

"Thanks." I started opening the door.

"Thanks? You think after that performance I can go back to the bar so soon, or show my face around town?" I turn.

"SO you were telling him the truth?" He smirk and walked up to me. I step back until my back hit the door, and I was trap between the door and his body.

"Yes. Or are you uncomfortable as well?"

"No." He open the door, and we both walked in...


	11. Chapter 11

He walked straight to the living room and sat down on the couch. I bit my nails nervously… It was the first time in month's since we were alone together like this.

"Would you like something to drink?" He smiled crookedly.

"Do you have alcohol?"

"I have vodka and orange." I frown. He chuckle.

"I'll get some vodka with orange." I nodded, and make two cups. I handed him one and sat down next to him with the other one. "So your getting me jealous backfired on you?" He busted laughing. I glared at him, and took a big gulped of the glass.

"I know… It was childish…" I bit my lips… "You're an asshole-"

He burst out laughing. "You knew that, since we first met." I stared at him.

"You didn't let me finish. Your are an asshole." I shook my head sadly. "I know I don't have the right to demand to be treated like a person-"

"No you don't." He smirk and drank from the glass.

"I didn't choose this life…" He rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah I know. There are other decent jobs out there. I worked two, three jobs out there. And never made rent… I know I deceived this… I shouldn't have ran away from home… but my stepfather rape me after he found out I slept with a boyfriend… I told my mom, but she believe the asshole, so I ran away…" I drank a big gulped from the glass almost emptying it. "I was stubborn and work two,, three jobs like I said. Sometimes going with weeks without eating… I was till behind rent, my light and water was cut off…" I stood up and gulped down the rest, and made my self another glass and Stephan's… I sat down next to him again, and put his glass in front of him.. "So my co-worker told me about the strip club… at first just being a waitress helped me a lot with my bills… Dancing got me on my feet's again, but not enough… One night a guy offered me 2,000$ to fuck me… I said yes." I closed my eyes gulping down the whole drink. "But it was the worse night of my life.. The man was a vampire…." I shook my head, not wanting to remember. "Anyways… I tried the high road. I was given a notice of eviction, and being on the streets… would have been worse than being a prostitute by choice, eventually a pimp would of found me, and then I would have been a prostitute with no money." Stephan put a hand on my cheek and turned me softly to look at him.

"I'm sorry." I slap his hands away.

"For what?"

"For being an asshole…" He got closer to me. "I must admit… I use to believe love was only for the movies…" I stared at him, biting my lips nervously. He was about to admit he feels something for me.. "But why would you love a monster? Ever since I met you I haven't been nice-"

"I agree to be your prostitute."

"That may be… but-" I put a finger on his lips, and got closer to him kissing him. He kissed me back with passion and lay me down on the couch so he was on top of me. Then he put a hand on my chest and pinned me down. "I wont ruin your life… I'm going to give you money, so you go to another state… and start your life the way you should have been…"

"You want me to go away?" He move your head saying yes. "Fine, let's no argue about turning me because according to you, you would get tired of me in a century and leave me." I shook my head. "You say you wont get me into a life of darkness… I'm already in a life of darkness. Even if you came out in the day time. I have to work at night."

"I would free you of the strip club. I would make a deal with Nathan for you to work weekends, then we would have the week days to enjoy our relationship… that's what you deserve." I stared at him in awe. I must admit I love him even more now. And I bow. He would see the sun again…

"So if I find someone you will still free me-"

"I'm saying. I'm going to give you money. So you go away. You'll be able to live a rich life for 10 year, and knowing you. I'll know your invest." I bit my lips.

"You want me to go away?"

"No." He shook his head, sadly. "But were at that point." I glared at him.

"Fine. I'll take your money and go away." Pain crossed his features and he tried to hide it away. "With one condition." He stared at me.

"Tell me I'm the one in love with you. That you feel nothing for me, and you wanted me to just pretend with your dad." He gulped.

"I feel nothi-"

"Really your going to lie in my face?"

"You have to go away.." I sigh exasperated at him…

"Ok, but tell me how you really feel?" He shook his head. "Please." I whispered. He closed h is eyes.

"I love you." He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back. "But you have to go…" I smiled.

"Fine." He looked pained again, and sat down. I sat with him, and I knew I was tipsy… "But give me a year more with you… I'll save money my self, and move away." He stared at me. "I want to go work with something on the day time…" He shrugged.

"Fine. In a year. I'll help you go away." I smiled. I put a hand on his dick. He gasp exited.

"Do you still have to pretend to kill time." He smiled crookedly.

"Yes." I smiled and kissed him, as I rubbed on his dick. He took of his shirt… In seconds we were both naked. He stared at me. We were both naked, body with body, but he didn't go inside of me yet.

"What?" I blushed.

"I love making love with you." And softly he got inside of me and move, slow. I leaned back and moaned. He kept the movement softly… I sat and hugged him, and move with him. He kissed my neck, then caressed my body as we made love… after an hour, we both found our release..

He stayed with me a little longer and we watched a movie. He stood up and started to leave.  
"You do know I'll change tomorrow."

I laughed. "Into the cold iceberg?" He nodded and walked out. I couldn't sleep. I went to my laptop and went to the internet. I always been good with science and biology, so I started with the basic. Vampire's and why the sun are so deadly for them… I found out that the sun wasn't deadly to them… vampires senses were higher than humans and just as UV rays were deadly to human's is expose at longs periods the same was with the vampire's but faster.. So the next step was working for a sunscreen for vampires…

The next day I worked on my shift and I was all smiled when Nathan was looking at me but I was cold towards Stephan. He smiled liking that I understood to stay away from him… if he only knew. When we were sitting on our private room as I dance naked for him. I walked down and sat next to him. He glared at me in warning.

"I'm not going to seduce you." He stared at me suspiciously. "Thanks to us the strip club is been doing good." He relaxed.

"You want money?"

"Well no… I want your connections…" He stared at me. "I would like a lab.. No workers. A lab for my self." He took a card and gave it too me. Is an empty building were I work, whenever I want something to bring money for Nathan quick."

He didn't even question me…. I took the card, and the key and on my day off I went to the lab. It had everything. I started working with normal sun blocks… and testing it on me. I would spend all day in the sun. The first one I made wore off in an hour, and I got badly sunburned…..

"STOP Laughing!"

"Sorry love. Your red." He kept laughing. I glared at him… That first one was a major set back… It took weeks for me to recover… I used the time to work more on the second one. And I did a lot more research. Again I tested… and it worked. Only that I knew it wasn't strong enough… It was a start. I needed something stronger for the vampire's… and I had to make it, in a form of pill. I worked on it for three month's… Me and Stephan fell into our first routine… I was dancing excitedly knowing the pill would be ready today. "Johana?" I blink and stared at him.

"Did you finally found someone else?" He said scared. I stared and stop dancing and sat on his lap.

"Why do you ask that?"

"You really stop trying?" I smiled crookedly at him.

"Do that make you want me more?" He nodded. I bit my lips seductively and that made him laughed.

"Are you saying, you were playing hard to get?" He said hopefully.

"Nope. I just like that you still want me." He frown. "I'm pretty sure that one thing that you love about me, is that I have self esteem. He glared. Knowing damn right I was right.

"I missed you." I smiled.

"Do you want to start dating?" He look down.

"You know-"

"You honestly think, that being your fuck body is better?" He kept looking down.

"Your right." He stood up. I sat on top of him stopping him.

"Be honest with yourself… You honestly think that if I move away, you wouldn't look for me?"

"I don't know what to do… I really do love you… Is a scary though.." I smiled.

"I been working with something." He stared at me surprise. "I want you to be my Guiney pig.." He chuckle.

"Ok?"

"Would you spend the night with me? Like sleep with me after my shift."

"Ok… I'll just going to be groggy tomorrow night." He laughed.

"No.. You wont sleep during the day." He frown at me. "I think I made a pill, that would let you walk in the sunlight…"

"What if it doesn't work, and I burst into flames…" I laughed.

"I don't think the sun is deadly for you… I believe that was a myth invented by the humans to get rid of your kind during the daylight." He stared at me and I knew he didn't believe me. So I decided to use a different approach. "Do you trust me."

"Yes." He didn't think about it.

"Ok, we can check my pill tomorrow morning… and you'll be close to the house. If you get on fire. We'll have everything ready inside… I swear to you, I wont let you die…"

"Have you tested the pill?" I smiled.

"I tested the products that led me to this pill. I'm confident it will work." He hugged me and I knew he really trusted me.

"If did really work. Baby it will change everything. We can work in the production of it, and my father would never hurt you." I smiled.

"I must admit… I don't give a fuck about money, and my freedom… all I want." He stared at me with a smiled. "Is to be your girlfriend." He hugged me and gave me such a kiss that took my breath away.

"Baby girl if this work. I'll give you anything you want." He stared at me with pure love. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

I laughed. "We need to get our rest. Because if you can walk in the daylight. I want to see the world with you." He smiled, and hugged me again, making me laugh.

"Ok.. We your shift ends, we'll go to your apartment, and I'll fuck your brains out.. Then I'll make my self go to sleep." I laughed.

"Till tomorrow, morning." I said exited, as we continued with the rest of our night.

**Writer's note: Thanks Dream bubble for your review in the last chapters, and sorry for the long update. Thanks so much Marii021 for writing me and reminding me to put the next chapter on this one. I must admit i knew that ****Johanna****would invent the pill to let vampire walk in the sunlight. but the exited kind of die down for a moment. Hope you guys like this chapter :) I'll try to update in the story more often :) the next chapter's should be really interesting. **


	12. Chapter 12

Stephen's was true to his words. We had sex for hours, until I collapse exhausted. I turned to stared at him, He seem like he could keep going.

"How are you going to go sleep?" He chuckle and took two pills.

I stared at him in disbelieve. "Sleep aids?"

"My own invention. Whenever I need to rest, and my body is wire. I pop two of this baby and go to sleep." I stared at him.

"You could of came up with my pill just as well. You had the time." He chuckle.

"Yeah, but I lived believing the sun was toxic, even if I did make something who would go out in the sun to test it." He yawn.

"Wow. They work fast…" He nodded. I lay down on his chest. "And you trust me, the pill's will work."

He yawn again, seeming human for the first time. "I will follow you from here to the moon." I smiled. And we both fell asleep.

I was woken up with a hard shake.

"Hey!" I look at my clock 5AM. "Come on! Is five in the morning!" He chuckle.

"Yes, but were about to revolutionize, the vampire's world…" I smiled, and started walking to the kitchen. Stephen was almost jumping with excitement. I started working on the coffee.

"Can you show me the pill?" Oh right, we were so busy with sex, that I never showed him the pill. I walked to the extra bedroom and took out a bottle of pills. "How many did you make?"

"Only the two you need to take-"

"How long will it last." I smiled. He seem like a kid in a toy store.

"I believe it will last a week." He look down sadly.

"SO it will be like a dietary supplement?"

"Yes. But I also believe you can go out in the sun with a high Tec sunblock."

"How are you a prostitute?" I blushed.

"I told you. I ran away when I was 16…" He hugged me.

For a moment we were like a real couple… We made breakfast together. Well he cooked I watched. He made some chocolate crepe with strawberries… he made a really fancy white chocolate… I sat down and ate, and the food was really good. Almost orgasmic… He just watched me with a smiled.

"What?" I said with mouth full of crepe.

"I don't deserve you." I blushed and kept eating. I bit my lips. "What's wrong?"

"Are we telling Nathan?" His face turned dark. He looked at his watch.

"Let's see if it works… then we'll talk." I nodded. Around 5:30Am he took the pills, then bit my neck, and drank my blood. He let go of me, and we sat in the living room. I took out my notebook, that made Stephen laughed. "I'm really your Guiney pig?"

"Actually the products before I tried on me. Remember that sun burned a couple of months back?" He burst out laughing.

"I must admit I though you went out with someone to the beach, and that was just karma for cheating on me?" I glared at him playfully.

"Really? Cheating on you? Your lucky I was busy with my mission. Anther girl would have probably cheat on you." He laughed. We cover every single window with foil, and I had a fire extinguisher by the door. If it got on fire, which I doubt. I believe he would get burned, the human way. And he would be able to heal by drinking my blood. When the sun was out, I turned to look at him. "Ready?"

He closed his eyes, and took a big breath. Then he step into the light still eyes close. I stepped out with him. After 5 minutes he open the eyes slowly and squinted. He stared out and a smiled slowly spread into his face. We stayed 10 minutes, 20 minutes, just standing by the door.

"You want to go for a walk?" He shook his head nervously.

"I want to stay here all day." I stared at him. And even though it was boring. I stayed with him, until sunset came out. He turned and walked inside the house in a state of awe. He turned to look at me. And a tear fell down his cheek. It was red. His lips trembled. I stared at him.

"Are you in pain" I said in panic. I walked to him and started checking his body. I took of his shirt and looked around his body for blisters. He put a hand on my chin and tip it so I would look at him. Then he kissed me. I gasp and pushed him back. "Why are you crying?" He chuckle.

"You gave me my life back…" I sigh relive and hugged him. We walked to the living room. And we sat down.

"Ok… Are we telling Nathan?" He sigh.

"I was going to say no… I must admit I been working double to bring more money to the club, and you're the money maker." He shook his head. I decided to let you go in like an escape kind of thing… But if we get this into the pharmacies and sell it. He will leave us alone… We would gain so much money…"

"Fine. We'll go to Nathan and get this out-"

"WE need to make sure you name is on this. So he wont know until that is done-"

"Ok whatever we'll do that. What about us?" He smiled.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I smiled and nodded.

"Your serious? No more sleeping around with other women?" He chuckle.

"That's right love. No more sleeping around with other women."

The next week. I produce more pills and made sure it was patented that I made it, so Nathan would duplicate and rob me. WE made sure it was illegal to produce without my signature… Then one day when I was suppose to work, we call Nathan into a meeting. He was standing up looking at us suspiciously..

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" He glared.

"Look Nathan." He glared at Stephen.

"Turns out I was wrong about you… Your not gay at all. And you have fallen for a human." Stephen smiled. " Whore none of the less."

"Shut up! Before I change my mind."

That stopped him. "Change your mind about what?"

"The reason why Johana is not working here anymore starting today, is because she don't need to, and she want's to go into business with us." I saw in his face that he was about to insulted me, but though better of it.

"What kind of business?"

"Johana made a pill that let us walk in the sun. I been taking her pills for a week now." Nathan's eyes pop open.

"So let's say you been walking in the sun for a week. Now you decided to tell me?"

"I know you more than you think. I didn't wanted Something to happened to Johana after you knew how to recreate the pill. So without her signature it cannot be reproduce and sold. I know that if she dies, you might find a way…. But lets no go into that kind of war." Nathan glared at him. "Come on. She could of kept this to her self and just go into business with humans… She came to me… Because we are in love."

"Fine." He said thru grit teeth. "I'll go with guards to-"

"We can go to her house she have it set up, to run back inside if something goes wrong…" He rolled his eyes… A couple of hours later and uncomfortable night… The morning came again. Nathan took the pill, and guards came around me and Stephen's no doubt to kill us if it was a trick. But just like Stephen, the sun came in and nothing happened, but unlike Stephen he stepped back inside and wanted to talk business.

"Who did you send the pill?"

I gulped, and Stephen spoke again. "She made it herself. And that's where you come in. We need to open a factory with humans, and start reproduction." He nodded with a smiled..

"And how many you made."

"Enough for Stephen to enjoy for a week."

"I can give it to you Nathan. I'll work this little girl all week again for her to make more." He smiled. "We need the factory up and running tomorrow. I would like to go around the world with my girlfriend."

"You'll have the worker and the factory this afternoon. It just morning." The guards looked nervous. Nathan laughed. Stephen got the pills out and gave it to the guards. I went back to my little lab and started working. I was scared the week would pass by and I didn't wanted him in danger. True to his words Nathan had a factory up and running. Stephen made the production in such a way. That I would put the ingredients together, and the machine would just work from it. I would have to come once a month to put more of the ingredients. He was set on my invention not being stolen from anyone…

Me and Stephen planned a trip to France in the next couple of weeks… I was in the factory working on the ingredients when Nathan walked in and called me to my office. I frowned and followed him.

I looked for Stephen.

"Looking for your little lawyer?" I gulped. This didn't feel right. "I'm reminding him who's boss." I gasp.

"What have you done with him?" He smirk.

"He's alive if that's what your worried about. For now. I cant kill any of you."

"Ok then let me see him." He smirk and close the door, and lock it. The room was annoying claustrophobic for a reason..

"You will, and you will go to your little France. But I been wanting you since I saw your true beauty," I turned to the door and tried to open it. In an instant he grabbed me by the hair and threw me back hard. I hit the wall hard. I almost passed out… He got on top of me and in an instant ripped my clothes off.

"No please… Your son-"

"He's not my son. And he should of know better than to treat you more that what you are… and that's a whore." He slapped me so hard, my breath left my body. I laid on the floor weakly. "I been studying you, and I want you to just lay there while I have my way with you." I shook my head weakly. He was naked in a second, and leaned down getting on top of me. "I wish I could say you will enjoy it… but you see… I'm a sadistic vampire and the only way I could enjoy my self if thru your suffering." I started crying. I was too weak to fight him off. He punched me in the stomach hard, and the air I manage to get back in, left me. I cough. "Hey maybe you fall in love with me, like you did Stephan."

"He never hit me." I said weakly… He slammed into me hard, too hard. I just gasp without a sound. He held my hips like I was a rag doll and slammed me into meeting his body. My vision started getting blurry from the force. He threw me back hard, making me gasp, again without a sound. He bit my leg hard and drank blood. Somehow I found my voice and yelled.

"Didn't wanted you to passed out on the fun." He smirk, and got on top of me, as he held my face to look at him slamming into me. It hurt, but it started to go away. My body started to get numb… He grunted as he started to move faster… then he came. He collapse on top of me, and chuckle. He licked my lips, making me feel sick… I was surprise I could still feel sick. Then he bit my lips hard making me whimper until blood came out. Then he suck on my lips long and hard, until I passed out….

**Write'rs note: Decided to post two chapters on the same day :)**


	13. Becareful what you wish for

I felt something cold and relaxing around my forehead. I smiled I was in heaven. Thank God. I though for sure, I would end up in hell… Being a stripper then helping the vampire's walked in the sun… Just because I fell in love with one… I frown. But why was everything dark. The wet cloth was going from my face, to my neck, then back at the face, whenever it got warm, it would disappeared and come back, again cold. I moaned, and smiled again. No pain, just.. I didn't know how to describe the feeling. I was at ease, happy…

"But where the hell is God? Angel's? Hell even light. That was the first thing he created…" A small chuckle confirm as much. I WAS in heaven. I would follow that laugh, to the end of the world.

"You're not dead, love." He said sadly. I frown. Did he wish I was? I open my eyes, slowly to meet with sad green eyes. "But I'm glad you though so." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"I feel good." He smile, and sigh relive.

"I use one of my invention on you." I frown.

"I don't feel any drug side effect.." He chuckle again, but it was sad. I hated. I wanted to make him happy.

"It wasn't a drug… Let just say… I injected you with my blood and other minerals. You wont feel the after math." He put a hand on my cheek, and a tear slide down his cheek. I sat up slowly, so we were face to face.

"Did I do something to upset you?" He stared at me in disbelieve.

"No. Of course not!"

"Then why are you sad?" He looked away. I put a hand on his cheek and made him look at me, I knew if he wanted he could ignored my pull, but I had the feeling he didn't wanted to hurt me…

"You'll remember soon." I frown, then I remember what I though I was dreaming.

"The rape?" I whispered and my hand drop, suddenly I was embarrassed of him looking at me… I fell dirty. He sigh sadly.

"I'm sorry to bring it up… You seem so happy." I smiled at him.

"I am happy. You make me happy." He stared at me sadly.

"We need to talk." Those words. My heart sank.

"I DID do something wrong. Look let me explain-" He looked at me hurt, and I knew He blame me, for seducing his father. I shook my head. "I-"

"No. Don't."

I winced. "Stephen, let me explain, what happened was-"

"You don't need to explain."

"But your upset with me." He put a hand on my cheek angrily.

"I'm not upset at your darling… I am mad at my father." I sigh relive, but I was scared for some stupid reason… I didn't wanted to ask, because I knew the answer… But some part of me wished he would answer me, with I killed the bastard… So the question escape my lips.

"What happened with Nathan?" His face turned dark, and I regretted the question.

"I didn't kill him, if that's what your asking." I looked down sadly. Why would he kill his maker?

"But I made him release me.. And I broke tides with him." I stared at him surprise. I knew that when A vampire release another vampire, that was really hurtful, and it makes you feel like no one… Same as if the maker was killed.

"He's not your maker anymore." He winced, and I knew I was right, breaking that kind of bond hurt him. "He agree?" Stephen gave me a evil smiled.

"No. I beat it out of him. Too bad, he'll heal in a couple of hours." I frown.

"Don't you heal instantly?"

He smiled crookedly. "Not those kind of damage, and I didn't help him heal either. So After I beat the crap out of him. I told him to release me." He smirk. "Of course he didn't wanted to. So I beat the words out of him." He wince.

"So when you were vulnerable, he wouldn't hurt you." He nodded. I sigh. I hated asking, but I wanted to know how he found out… The last thing I remember was Nathan disgusting body slamming into mine… Then everything went dark… "Where were you?" I asked concerned but he winced, thinking I was blaming him. "No. NO… I mean… Nathan made it sound like he hurt you." He sigh.

"No. He didn't' He send me to another state 5 hours drive away to promote the pill…" His hands were into a fist. I sigh relive… I knew I should stop asking question, and be glad I was alive, with Stephen and not feeling the after math… but I knew Nathan planned to killing me after, Even though he told me he wasn't going to kill me… the way he forced him self on me… Well I felt like he wanted me to die…

"How am I alive?" He winced, and sigh resign…

"I came from my trip early. I didn't went to the state he told me, I went to a nearby one… I had a bad feeling, so I went to the factory." His eyes went dark. "I saw him on top of your naked body, drinking blood from your lips too fast.. I took him out." He put his hands into fist. "I took you away, and stabilized you, then went to "talk." to him." I knew talk was beat the shit out of him. I smiled. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is." He said sadly. "When I first met you, And I knew you weren't Rachel. I knew my father was going to kill you, and in an effort to save your life. I said I'll keep you… But that only made my dad notice you even more." He sigh, and suddenly I didn't like where the conversation was taking us...

"Wait!" He looked at me sadly, there was something he wanted to do, but was procrastinating it. Why the hell am I so scared? He waited for me to continue. So I decided to seduced him. I smiled in a crooked smile. "You haven't kiss me hello." I said with a smile. He smiled, sadly and leaned towards me. I closed my eyes, as our lips met in a passionate crush. My mouth welcome him happily, and he claimed it, just as happy. He leaned back, until I was laying back on the bed. Then one of his legs was on either side of my body, I worked on his shirt, and he put a hand on top of it stopping me, then he step back, and sat on the bed again. I sat up, breathing heavily.

"Just because your not suffering the aftermath it doesn't mean, that I will take advantage of you." I smiled crookedly, and took my shirt off. He stood up fast, and was against the wall.

"That hasn't stop you before." The way his face turned into pained, make me hate my self for what I just say. "I was joking."

"But your right…" He closed his eyes and sigh. "Like I said we need to talk." I smiled, but my heart was beating so fast, I felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I shook my head, and tried to keep the smile, but I was scared for some stupid reason.

"We can talk later." My voice broke, and it sounded like a plead. He shook his head, and sigh determine.

"I set everything so you leave in an hour."

"You mean, we?" I knew we were planning to go France. He shook his head, and his eyes turned cold.

"No. I mean you." He stared at me back, and his expression was cold.

"Your sending me to France by my self?" He shook his head.

"No. Your going to another place. Hope you speak Spanish." I stared at him in disbelieve, and shook my head, I got a little mad at him, this sounded like a break up.

"Wait a second… Didn't we officially got together a couple of weeks ago." He nodded. I hated the way he was looking at me. It was hard to plead my case.

"Yes. That's why I'm officially breaking up with you." My heart sank again.

"You don't love me anymore?" I knew the damn answer, but I wanted to see, if he was going to denied it.

"You know damn well, that I'm breaking off with you, BECAUSE I love you." I glared at him and stood up slowly walking towards him.

"So let me get this straight." I was face to face to him, he had to look down, as he was taller than me. "I get rape, and you break up with me. Isn't that the cowers way out." He wince.

"No, I'm not breaking up with you because you got rape."

"Then Why!" I mean to say it low, but it came out too low for my liking.

He wince, and took a deep breath. "Be reasonable. What were going to get together, then move together, get marry. Get kids?" I glared at him in disbelieve.

"Are you serious?" He shrugged. "You didn't cared about this before. WE were suppose to take thing's as they went. You ask for the sun. I gave you the fucking SUN! Really!" I slapped him hard, and I heard a small crack. He turned the face from the impact as to not hurt my hand, then he took a step forward in concern. "DON'T!" I glared at him.

"Look. I didn't plan for this. You were just a sad little prostitute that I felt sorry for-"

"You fell in love with the little prostitute." I glared.

"Damn it!" He was in front of me in and instant and glared at me. "I'm trying to save your life! SO your going to get in the fucking plane, your going to get my fucking money, and your going to get the fuck away from this fucking life. Your going to meet a fucking human! Your going to marry him, and have a fucking normal life." I slapped him again, just as hard, and the second time it hurt me even more.

"You sound like a fucking Cliché! Stop being such a drama queen. What, once I find a human, and I tell him I was a fucking stripper you don't' think he wont leave." He glared.

"No one need's to know your past." A tear felt down my cheek. I glared at him. How dare him!

He grabbed my hand, and I tried to pulled back angrily and it hurt bad. I whimpered. He sigh. "Let go." I whispered.

"Hold on." He lick my hand, and a surge of pleasure went to my hand, and the pain went away. I sigh relive.

"Don't leave me.. Please." He let go of my hand, and close his eyes. I walked towards him, I put a hand on his cheek. He wince, and a red tear fell down his cheek. "You don't want to do this anyways." I smiled sadly. He put his hands on top of mine. And rested his forehead on top of mine. "Come with me…" He shook his head, and took my hand's off his cheek.

"I'll make you a deal." I glared at him. He was so stubborn some times. "I need time." He smirk at me, but it was wrong.

"Are you serious?" He smiled sadly.

"Yes. Lets give us a year apart." I shook my head. "Don't be stubborn. I don't want to erase you." He wince as if just saying it, was too painful. I wince too. "If what we feel is real." Another tear fell down his cheek. "If what we feel is real… I'll go look for you in a year."

"How will you find me?" My voice broke.

He smiled sadly. And handed me the plane tickets with a backpack. "I'm sending you to a small island."

"Hawaii?" He chuckle, and for a second, the sadness went away.

"I believe I told you they spoke Spanish." I blushed. "Then?"

"You'll be in Puerto Rico, they had another nearby Island call Culebra, and I already bought you a house near the beach. You don't need to work. Think of it, as a well deserve vacation." I must admit it did sound like a fucking dream… But it wasn't complete. "In a year. I'll look for you, if your happy with someone" His face turned as if he was being torture. "I'll walk away." I gulp. I knew he was determine, and nothing I say would change his mind.

"Time heal all wounds?" He nodded sadly. I sigh, and look down sadly. "What not three month?" He laugh.

"A year… Your lucky I'm not saying 5…" I wince. "But lets be honest. I." He didn't' say it. I sigh. He seem like he wanted to ask me something. "What is it?"

"Could I keep the business running?"

"You don't know the ingredients'." He looked down guilty. Of course he figured it out.

"I'll obey your wishes."

"You can have it! It was for you anyways…" He nodded.

"I'll deposit you 80% percent of the earnings."

"Don't be an idiot. You'll need money to produce, and money to protect you." I said concern. "Keep it." He shook his head.

"How about 75%?"

"No."

"I'll send you the money anyways." I glared at him.

"Fine. Send me 10%, because that was my gift for you." HE nodded. "Are you taking me to the airport?" My stupid voice broke again. She shook his head.

"No. He gave me a paper that kept the instruction…" I closed my eyes and sigh. I wish we could make love goodbye, but I knew better. Out of nowhere, he put a hand on my waist, pulling me to him, and giving me a kiss, I gasp surprise, but I recover, and kissed him back putting my hands around his neck. After a minute of heave, he step back, and smiled at me sadly. "Just so you don't forget me too fast." Then he was out. I took a taxi to the airport, and sat on my first class I looked out the window knowing my heart was staying in New York, and I wont have it back for a whole year. I close my eyes as I send a small prayer.

"Please come back for me in a year….." Then the plane took off. To my new life, my new destiny. A destiny without Stephen. Be careful what you wish for, because it can come true... I wanted a life of my own, without vampire's and the destiny was given it to me...


	14. Dealing

_Dear Stephan,_

_I hate you… _I bit my lips angrily.. And shook my head. The pen shook in my hands. I must admit Puerto Rico was beautiful I was staying in a nearby Island called Culebra. The water's were crystal clear, and blue. It look like out of a dream… Of course Stephan bought a house on my name, and was in front of the beach. Yeah… He would find me. He told me I could sell it, and buy another one… But what was the point? The Island was so small that it would take you only the whole day, to walk the whole Island… Once I arrived everyone spoke Spanish, but the tourism here was good, and almost everyone spoke English… I bought a notebook at the airport and I decided I would write letter's to Stephan, and keep it in a diary. Then when he came for me I would give it to him.. I was curios to see, if my feelings for him would change… I bit my lips and sigh. I was sitting in the white sand looking at the water. I truly was in heaven… It wasn't complete though… So I started writing again…

_Dear Stephan,_

_I hate you… But even I have to admit the stupid place is beautiful… I wish I pay more attention in school… Don't worry I'm taking Spanish classes at night… I missed you terribly… I must admit.. I wish when you come to get me…. You see me in the arms of a human… Is what you deserve… But I love you, and I understand Why you did it… You must remember where you met me your asshole. I had no aspiration in life anyways… I had a great first day though… I use to think nights were so boring, but I went to the __Bio luminescent__Beach… Actually I just came from it. My god… I'm never talking bad about the night… I put my hands in the water and it light up as if welcoming my touch… I missed you… I'll write you tomorrow._

_P.S_

_I hate you…._

I closed the notebook angrily, And put it on my back pack I stared at the water, the moon was full and hit the water in such a way… I stood up, and let my clothes fall off to the sand. This was private property and I had this side of the beach for my self… I walk to the water and got in. I closed my eyes, enjoying how warm the water was. It was surreal… I started swimming around, Once I felt a little tired. I got up, and out. Took my clothes, and shower. Put on my Pjs then went to sleep dreaming of Stephan. I hugged my pillow missing him.

The next day I was a little better… but if I was honest with my self I wanted to go back to him. I was tempted to get on the plane and kick some senses to Stephan, but I needed to be strong… He was stubborn, and I knew deep down he was right. If we truly loved each other we could survived a year… But I was terrified. I knew I would last the year, and my love would be intact, because I had chances to fall for someone and I never did. I fell in love with the asshole, that deep down what he was trying to do was save my life… I put on my bikini and shorts, and sandals and walked to go around the island. In the afternoon, I changed into more decent clothes… and went to English class. I also bought a small lab. I knew damn well I would never come up with turning Stephan human, but if I was able to get him to walk in the sun… I was pretty sure I could give him a family… I would demand him to turn me, and I would have his kid while a vampire. I must admit my days at the beach were shorter. I dedicated most of my time studying. I did kept the diary, every night before going to sleep I would write Stephan, and the anger slowly went away. I always ended with P.S I love you or P.S I still love you. P.S I missed you…

A month went by and I was calm I wished I could send the letter's… But I knew he would read the notebook when he came for me. I knew Spanish fairly well. I sucked at the lab. I needed a vampire to test my product and oddly there were none in the Island… I guest because the place was really sunny. Vampire's liked places that the sun didn't last so long. Like New York and Europe… I smiled. But I kept working on them. I knew they were not good. I spend my day's studying the vampire's anatomy, my nights studying Spanish… And some times I swam naked on my beach. If I was honest with my self. I didn't wanted to leave the island. Stephan would have to stay here with me. In our little heaven.

Three month's passed by and though I missed Stephan terribly the pain was bearable… I no longer hugged my pillow and didn't' cried my self to sleep. I even started smiling. I was sitting on the white sand watching the water's as I wrote my nightly letter to Stephan.

_My love,_

_Three month's without you have been hell. I missed you terribly. Sometimes I looked around hoping you became my stalker, but I often find my self alone… I swim naked you know…. I would love to make love to you in the warm water's hope we get to do that… I also hope your not cheating on you… I haven't. Your so cruel. Not a letter, a call. You pay for the fucking phone, you put money on my bank account every month… Please come back I love you, I need you. Just admit you were wrong and come back to me… By the way. We are living here. In this paradise. I know Spanish now, and I been going to school and became real good with science in three month, I'm curious to see how will I be in a year…._

_I love you, and please come back to me._

_P.S_

_Your cruel…_

I put the notebook on my backpack. Let the clothes fall to the sand and walked to the waters. I started swimming around until someone clear his throat. I smiled and turned towards the voice with a smirk. I knew he wouldn't resist a year without me. I stood up and turned slowly.

"I knew you couldn't stay-" I yelled and jumped back in the water glaring at the stranger. "What the hell!?" He smirk. The guy was shorter than Stephan, short hair… It was too dark to see his eyes color, he was wearing pants, had a surf board in his hands, and he was shirtless. I must admit for a human, he had nice abs. He smirk staring at me. "Well?"

"Am I not aloud to be here?" He said with a heavy tick Spanish accent.

"I though it was private beach." He laughed, almost dropping the board.

"This is not United States Gringa." I glared at him.

"Then?"

"Oh. Every one is just avoiding you."

I glared. "Are you surfing now?" I looked back, the water was really tranquil. Hell this island was bad for surfing.

"No. I go in the middle of the ocean and see the stars."

"What about sharks?" He laughed.

"There's no sharks in Culebra." He smirk watching me with amusement. He put the board down, and he sat in front of me on purpose.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I decided to sit here for a moment…" He smirk

"Are you actually going to wait to see me naked?" HE shrug. "I gave you a preview, You want more?" He shrug. But I think he was just joking. I could see him starting to stand up. So I stood up slowly and put my hand on my head, pushing my hair back, his mouth fell open. I walked by him and glared, then grabbed my backpack and started walking inside.

"Whoa, for a gringa. You look good." I turned and glared at him.

"Thank you?"

He smirk. "Would you like to go to a club tomorrow?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out while staring at my naked body?" He nodded.

"Yes. I am." I started to say no, and to go to hell but then I though better of it… If We were going to prove that I could hang out with other man, without falling for them I had to give it a try. I bit my lips a little longer. I could see him still checking me out. I guess the striper in me, didn't mind to be naked in front of a man… Hell I don't it for years…

"Fine. Pick me up tomorrow. What time?"

"He smiled. 9pm" I frown. I must admit by that time I was already sleeping.

"So late?" He chuckle, and started walking away.

"Don't be such a grandmother." I rolled my eyes and walked in. Well tomorrow I was going to a Latino party with a Puerto Rican… That should be interesting…


	15. Stephan's POV Part 2

** Without knowing what I was looking... She Found me. **

** I do not know, but she has conquered me. I live for her,**

** She gives me all my truly strength. I live for her and I am not sorry about it... **

** Of all the women she's the most sweet and warm like a kiss... Her image is always, by my side to turned off my solitude... More than for me... I live for her.**

** She's the muse that invites you, to touch her softly. Is she's by my side, death doesn't exist. **

** I live for her because she makes me strong, courage and reality to feel me alive... How it hurts when she's not here..**

**I live for her that gives me nights of love, and freedom... If there's another life where she's going to be. I live for her there too. **

** STEPHAN'S POV**

I walked to my office and saw my- I growled as instinct took over me. I ran to him, and grabbed him by his disgusting shirt and threw him back hard. He hit the wall hard, and crack it. I turned to face him. He stood up slowly and started zipping up his pants. I took a quick look to Johanna warily. Her lip was bleeding softly. He cut her lips so he could drain her blood from them. As to make it like a long lasting kiss. She was covered in blood and I knew he damaged her insides. All his girls needed "special" medicine created by me. I turned and growled at Nathan. He was smirking. I hated him. For the first time in my life I hated the bastard. Sure when he first turned me. I disliked him, but I learn to respect him. Never in my life have I gone against him… not until Johanna…

"What the hell are you doing?" He smirk, and looked down. I could see that he was surprise to see me. He was expecting me later and give me a lie about Johanna's death…

"Son-"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your son any more. Now. I'll repeat my question, and you better have a good damn explanation!" He arch an eyebrow really not amused.

"Careful. Son." I growled at the word son. He smirk. "Don't get punish MORE, for a whore." In a flash I ran to him, and kicked him in the stomach. He flew backwards hitting one of the machine. The machine blew up from the force. I was really worried about Johanna. I needed to deal with Nathan later. So I didn't wait for him to recover. I ran to her, and picked her up, and ran to my secret lab. I put her gently on my bed. I was in my secret lab, Even Nathan didn't know about it. I would deal with him soon. I closed my eyes, as tears felt down my cheek. Then once I calm down, I took off her clothes, and cleaned her with a wash cloth, once she was cleaned I took the blood that would heal her, without turning her. I made it into an injection and put some mineral that I learned it was good for human's skin. I turned her arm gently, and put the needle really softly. She didn't make a sound, she didn't even move. I pushed the whole liquid, until it was empty… I looked at my watch, then I stared at her, color finally came back to her cheek. I sigh relive. I hated doing the next part, it felt like I was raping her all over again, but I needed to check she was ok. I did an ex-ray and look at her insides, they were healing, and I was pretty sure, she would be able to have kids… _Kids I though bitterly… Johanna deserved so much better… My wife… re marry in a year. I needed to break it off with this girl and send her some where far… where vampire's hate to go…_And suddenly I knew where I would send her… I went to my closet and grabbed another one.. It was morphine, mixed with my blood. It would make her feel good when she wake up. She will remember the rape, but she wouldn't' be scar… I made sure it was the one with compulsion… I gently put it on her as well. She smiled and moaned. I knew she would be asleep for a while. I even maybe had a day… I put her in my stay over bed, and cover her. Then I went out to find him again. He was in the living room a girl sucking on his dick. I glared at him, and slammed the door shut. He smirk at me, and stay put.

"Leave us!" The girl flinch and stood up and walked away fast.

"And here I though you were done with your tantrum." He smirk.

"Tantrum?"

"Come on son. She's a whore.. I let you have mine."

"I never slept with your sluts." He laughed. "The day I choose Johanna, and we were expected Rachel you were forcing me to fuck Rachel just so I would prove to you I wasn't gay." He laughed.

"Yes. Son-"

"I'm not going to be your son anymore. Your going to release me!" He burst out laughing.

"Now your taking this way too serious-"

"No I'm not-"

"Regardless, you knew I wanted a taste. I was going to ask you for a taste, but she was oh so tempting." I took the gun I was hidden in my back, and shot him in the leg. He smirk, and look down and stood up… Well tried. Then he look down in shock.

"You really think, I would shot you, with human bullets." Nathan growl, and was about to speak no doubt with a command.

"DON"T!" I growl, and he stop. "Or I'll swear I'll put it in your fucking brain!" He stared at me terrified.

"Son-"

"I Swear to god, if you call me son, one more fucking time. I'll kill you without even thinking about it."

"It might hurt you more, what about Johanna?" He wince in pain, I smirk making sure his bullet didn't heal. It wasn't.

"Now you care about her?"

"What do you want?" He sigh, clearly not being use to pain. I shot his other leg and he fell to the floor weakly. He hissed in pain.

"I want you to release me." He looked up at me, clearly on pain. I smirk down at him.

"S-" He started then stop him self. "Stephan. No vampire wants to be release. I see my maker ever year."

"Yeah, but you don't have to be his bitch."

"You can be out of the business, s-" He stopped himself again.

"No. I want YOU under MY command." He stared at me in disbelieve.

"You wouldn't."

"I would actually. While I was healing Johanna I though about just putting the bullet to your fucking head… But that might kill me.. Or well worse… I need to help Johanna without you interfere."

"What do you suggest? I release you then work for you?"

"Yes. I was always stronger than you. You know damn well why you wanted to be the one to turned me, so if I got out of hands, You could have me at the palm of your hands with a fucking command." He stared at me terrified.

"Look, I-m" I smirk and pointed the gun in his head.

"Save it." Then I put it in his stomach, and shot him. HE winced and felt to the floor. "Release me. Don't make me repeat my self." He was starting to lose blood.

"Stephan Sapienti I release you, I'm not longer your maker, your no longer my progeny." I moaned in pain, and fell on my knees dropping the gun. Nathan was in too much pain, to notice. I craw in a ball, I fell like I lost my reason to stay alive, The pain increase and I started to have a horrible headache… that was making me crazy… I didn't know how long I lasted but when I came back. Nathan was being treated by his servants, and was almost completely healed. I stood up and took a breath. In an instant I grabbed one of the servants, and sank my teeth in his neck, and drank him dried in an instant. Then punch the other one helping Nathan. I punch Nathan in the face. He growled standing up. We took in a battle. Which I won. I smirk, looking down at Nathan.

"New rules."

I told him, he would leave in the same room as the girl, he always have on his dick as he likes her so much. He wasn't happy about that but he had no choice… I also drank dried his loyal servant and hired some of my own. I killed the vampire's in the house, that I knew would unite with Nathan against me. When I look at my watch it was afternoon. Johanna would be waking up soon. So I went to get her, and took her to her house. I put her gently in her bedroom, and went to the kitchen and started getting cold water in a based, with a cloth, and started patting her face, and her neck, she looked blush. Like she was heated… After a few minutes of repeating the motion, she smiled. I couldn't help and smiled back. I already took over my dad's... I slap my self mentally. I already took over Nathan's business, got the fabric getting ready to start running tomorrow if Johanna gave me permission… And I already bought her first class ticket to Puerto Rico, then a ticket to a nearby Island called Culebra… I bought her a house at the beach… Sadly it wouldn't be private. Puerto Rico doesn't work like U.S.A… And I already had brand new clothes for her packed, a new wallet with credit cards, and her old bank account, I already deposit her 30,000$ That would help her for the month. I knew she was good with money, and as soon as I got her business running I'll deposit her more money- All of the sudden She frown eyes still closed, I panic and put the cloths in the cold water, then started patting her face with it again. She relaxed and moaned. I sigh. She was comfortable again… Then she spoke eyes closed.

"But where the hell is God? Angels? Hell even light. That's the first thing he created." I chuckle. She was so naïve some times… AS soon as she heard me laughed she smiled brightly…

"Your not dead love." I said smiling down at her. She frown. Then slowly open her eyes. "But I'm glad you though so." She smiled back at me.

"I feel good." I sigh relive.. My medicine worked.

"I use one of my invention's on you." She frown.. Well two but she didn't need to know that…

"I don't feel any drug side effect." That made me chuckle again. She frown, and looked like it bothered her… I felt guilty.

"It wasn't a drug." I suddenly wanted to explain to her… "Let just say Injected you with my blood, And some minerals. You wont feel the after math." Well, I put a hand sadly on her cheek. I guess I need to break up with this amazing girl. She sat up all of the sudden and clean a tear. I frown. Was I crying?

"Did I do something to upset you?" I frown. Why the hell did she came up with that conclusion?

"No. Of course not!" I said outraged.

"Then why are you so sad." Oh… I looked away. I needed to turned cold… Just as cold as I was a few hours ago… I fell her hands on my cheek, and she was pulling me to look at her, If I wanted I could keep looking away, but if I hurt her further I would hate my self, so I slowly turned to look at her.

"You'll remember soon." She frown, then she paled a little bit, and I hated my self for reminding her.

"The rape?" She whispered. Her hand dropped and she looked away. I cursed my self. She flushed. I frown at her. I sigh.

"I'm sorry to bring it up… You seem so happy."

She smiled at me. "I'm happy. You make me happy." Crap… Why did she had to say something so. So amazing like that?

I guess is now or never… "We need to talk." She paled again, and I heard her heart accelerated, I guess humans knows those 4 words clearly.

"I DID do something wrong. Look let me explain-" Was she really about to blame her self for the rape? Was she think that's why I was going to break up with her? I stared at her…. Hell I didn't know what expression I had. She shook her head, and I saw desperation in her eyes. "I-"

"No. Don't." Because if I let her finish I would get her in my arms, and hugged her, and tell her.. She… She winced and continue.

"Stephen let me explain. What happen was-" I growled softly, but I was sure, she didn't hear it.

"You don't need to explain." I said hoping she knew I don't blame her…

"But your upset with me." I put a hand on her cheek angrily trying to calm down. She was taking this the wrong way. Didn't she see we had no future together? That the more she stayed with me, the more in danger she would be?

"I'm not upset at you darling. I'm upset at my father." She sigh relieve, but she was scared..

"What happened with Nathan?" Just the name of that asshole, brought the dark side again..

"I didn't kill him, if that's what your asking." I tried to say it nicely but it came out harsh. She looked down sad. I hated my self for bringing that face on her… So I wanted her to know, he didn't go unpunished. "But I made him release me, and I broke tides with him." I knew the second part was a lie.. But she wasn't going to stay here to find out… She stared at me surprise and with concern.

"He's not your maker anymore?" I wince, I didn't wanted to think about the pain, that caused, but it was inevitable… "He agree?" I smiled at her evilly.

"No. I beat it out of him." I glared at the though. "Too bad, he'll heal in a couple of hours." She frown.

"Don't you heal instantly?"

I smiled. "No. Those kind of damaged, I didn't help him heal either." I smirk remembering he was lock in a cell and wouldn't fed until I came back. "So after I beat the crap out of him. I told him to release me." I smirk. "Of course he didn't wanted to. So I beat the words out of him." I winced.

"So, when you were vulnerable he wouldn't be able to hurt you?" I nodded. See she's was smart, why didn't' she though like me. That being together just going to hurt her in the long run. After a year apart, she'll find someone and thank me… She sigh and I knew she wanted to know what happened…

I told her how Nathan tricked me to be away for more than 5 hours, and how I didn't listen… Also half true of what I did when I found the asshole on top of her, trying to kill her… and I told her some how, How I fixed her, and ended up with saying. "I'm sorry."

She smiled at me sweetly. "Is not your fault."

"Yes. It is. When I first met you, And I knew you weren't Rachel. I knew my father was going to kill you, and in an effort to save your life, I said I'll keep you." I glared remembering how that small act made my father notice her beauty. "But that only made my father notice you." I sigh. I knew I had to talk to her soon. Or she would miss her plain.

"Wait!" I frown and stared at her, for a moment she looked lost in though. Then all of the sudden her frown turned into a seductive smiled. Holy hell! What is she doing? "You haven't kiss me hello." I frown at her confused. Then I leaned towards her, and she closed her eyes with a smile. But as our lips met, I put a hand on her waist softly, and as her lips parted I claimed her mouth as mine. She moaned softly and kissed me back. I pushed her back softly getting on top of her. She started to unbuttoning my shirt fast. And I put a hand on top of her stopping her. If I let her continue… We would make love… And she would miss her flight. I sat a little away from her. She sat down staring at me with a frustrated frown.

"Just because your not suffering the aftermath, it doesn't mean that I will take advantage of you." I smiled, as I lie casually. If I wasn't set on her getting her life back… I would claim that beautiful body as mine. She took her shirt off, and I ran backwards until my back hit the wall. Holy hell! She wasn't playing fair.. She smiled crookedly.

"That hasn't stopped you before." She said seductively, and I knew she was saying it to make me feel better, but it just reminded me of how big of an asshole I was towards her when we first met. The reason why I had to do this. She bit her lips and I saw regret on her face.

"I was joking." I sigh, and started walking back towards her.

"But your right." I closed my eyes, and sigh again. "But like I said, we need to talk." Her heart started beating fast, so I had a feeling she knew what I wanted to talk to her about. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She shook her head nervously.

"We can talk later." He voice broke. She tried to smile again, but it was forced.

"I set everything so you leave in an hour." I blurted out, wanting to get this over with.

"You mean we?" I shook my head, and hid my feeling for her on my face… I think she though I was sending her to France by herself.. No I wouldn't do that. Nathan would just get her kill. It had to be Puerto Rico. No vampire there, and I made sure of it..

"No. I mean you." I said harshly.

"Your sending me to France by my self?" She said in disbelieve.

"No. Your going to another place. Hope you know Spanish." She glared at me, and I knew I made her mad.

"Wait a second? Didn't officially got together a couple of weeks ago?" I nodded at her, and glared. I was making sure, she didn't saw my love for her anymore, and I knew I was succeeding because she winced.

"Yes. And that's why I'm officially breaking up with you." I made it sound like I was talking to a toddler, who didn't understood what the grown up was telling him.

"You don't love me anymore?" And my façade fell for a second. I couldn't and wouldn't lie to her about that. And I was the one that got mad at her.

"You know damn well, that I'm breaking off with you, BECAUSE I love you." Hell if I didn't I would of just tell her to fuck off. She stood up and walked towards me. She was pissed off. I could see it in her face.

"So let me get this straight." She knelt by me so we were face to face. But I still look down at her, even sitting down I was taller than her. "I get rape, and you break up with me? Isn't that the coward's way out?" I winced and I knew she was right, if I was normal… The next step would have been staying and supporting her thru it. But I skipped all that, by using my medicine on her. That's why she wasn't a mess.

"No. I'm not breaking up with you, because you got rape."

"Then why!" She yelled. I winced and took a deep breath.

"Be reasonable. What? Were going to get together, Then move together, get married, get kids?"

"Are you serious?" I shrugged, it was the truth. "You didn't care about this before. We were suppose to take things as they went. You asked for the sun. I gave you the FUCKING! SUN! Really." I winced. I knew I was being unfair, but she was being infatuated with me, and she deserved better. Out of nowhere she slapped me hard, and I knew it was hard, because she actually managed to caught me off guard and move my face from the impact, I could hear that she hurt her hand in the process. I turned towards her softly to heal her. "DON'T!" I winced.

So I tried to turn it up a notch, she needed to leave for the airport, and I wasn't going to let her go with a broken hand. "Look I didn't plan for this" I said honestly. "You were just a sad little prostitute I felt sorry for-"

"You felt in love with the little prostitute." She glared interrupting me. I fought back a smile. Yeah, funny how the world works… But I saw, that she would fight me, until she lost her flight so I got mad at her.

"Damn it!" I was in front of her in an instant. "I'm trying to save your life! SO your going to get in the fucking plane, your going to get my fucking money, and your going to get the fuck away from this fucking life! Your going to meet a fucking human! Your going to marry him, and have a fucking normal life." She slapped me again, and she hurt her hands worse. I glared at her. Would she stop being so stupid…

"You sound like a fucking cliché!" She yelled at me. "Stop being such a drama queen. What, once I find a fucking human and tell him I was a fucking stripper, don't you think he wont leave?" I glared at her annoyed that was the point of moving away from all of this.

"No one needs to know your past." I said more softly. She glared at me, and tears started falling down her cheek.

I grabbed her hand and she tried to pull back, and winced. I sigh. "Let go." She whispered.

"Hold on." I lick her wound, and saw as it healed. She closed her eyes, and a small moan of pleasure escape her lips. I let go slowly softly.

"Don't. Leave. Me. Please." I closed my eyes. Angry Johanna I could handle.. But seeing her in pain, and begging… I didn't notice her walking towards me, but she put a hand on my cheek. I stiffened. I was losing my resolve. "You don't want to do this anyways." I put a hand on top of hers. She was soo right. And she was making it really hard… I was losing my resolve completely. I rested my forehead, on top of her thinking, so she continue. "Come with me."

"I'll make you a deal." She glared at me. "I need time." I smirk, as I said the humans favorite words when they want to fuck around. Her glared deepened.

"Are you serious?"I smiled at her, knowing I would win at the end. Not that I wanted her to prove me wrong. God, I wanted her to wait for me badly.

"Yes. Let's give us a year apart." She shook her head stubbornly. I glared at her. "Don't be stubborn. I don't want to erase you." But I will if she kept this up…But just thinking about it hurt more than being release. "If what we feel is real." I choke down, knowing I was right, and she would find someone. "If what we feel is real… I'll go look for you in a year."

"How will you find me?" Her voice broke.

I handed her the tickets and the backpacks I already had her stuff at the house. "I'm sending you to a small island."

"Hawaii?" She said hopeful, and despite the situation I laughed.

"I believe I told you they spoke Spanish." She blushed embarrassed. "Then?"

"You'll be in Puerto Rico, they have a nearby Island called Culebra. I already bought you a house at the beach. You wont need to work. Think of it, as a well deserve vacation." She smiled, and I knew she liked the idea. But her smiled was sad. "In a year I'll look for you… If your happy with someone." I stop for a second the though hurt a lot, but I knew what I would find. "I'll walk away." She sigh resigned.

"Time heal all wounds?" I nodded sadly. "Why not three month?" I smiled. Three months were nothing.

"Your lucky I'm not saying 5 years." She winced. "But let's be honest. I-" I sigh. Before I let her go, I needed to ask if she would let me run the business for her.

"What is it?"

"Could I keep the business running?"

"You don't know the ingredients." I looked down feeling guilty. I could feel her glare, and knew she would say no-

"I'll obey your wishes." I told her honestly.

"You can have it! It was for yours's anyways." I nodded.

"I'll deposit you 80% of the earnings."

"Don't be an idiot, you need money to produce, and money to protect you." She said concern, if only she knew. "Keep it." I shook my head.

"How about 75%?"

"No." I glared at her.

"I'll send the money anyways." She glared.

"Fine, send me 10% Because the pill was my gift for you." I nodded. "Are you taking me to the airport?" Her voice broke, and I shook my head standing up. I knew damn well I wouldn't let her leave if I did.

"No." She shook he head sadly. I gave her the paperwork, and stuff. She close her eyes sadly, and I stared at her beautiful face for the last time. And before I knew it, I was in front of her pulling her towards me, and kissing her. She gasp softly, and I took the opportunity to claim her mouth, she recover fast, and moaned kissing me back. She put her hands around my neck, after a couple of seconds more I let go and smirk at her. "Just so you don't forget me to fast." Then I ran out of the bedroom, before I did something stupid... The last thing I whispered to her, knowing her humans ear wouldn't hear was.

"Please wait for me till the end of the year..."

** THREE MONTHS LATER.**

I must admit it took a strong will to get back to work… All I wanted to do is drown my self in pity, and alcohol… But I busy my self with work, eventually I let Nathan out, and about, and promise him. He could get away from me as long as he didn't cause trouble. He wouldn't he liked money to much… The bar was still a success without Johanna, and was generating good money. Nathan spend most of the night's there hiding from me which was fine with me… About the pill, well it was a great success, the first month I had to travel to get it producing in different states, always taking precautions that I was the only one that knew the recipe. No one would be able to recreated it. My bank, and Nathan's were overflowing and I was sending Johanna half a million every month and that didn't put a dent. The vampire's had to buy the pill every week. I missed Johanna, I checked her bank account after I deposit and looked like she was barely using the money. I frown. Sometimes I wish she was normal, and spend money… But that's why I fell in love with her.. I like that I was so busy, that the three months flew by. I even had a calendar and I would crossed each passing day. Every month when I deposit her money I would be tempted to go and just take a look, but knew it would be cheating, and I would do something stupid… So I plugged my self in the job… begging Johanna in my mind to forgive and wait for me...

**Writer's Note**: **Decided to post Stephan's POV and how much it hurt him to leave Johanna... He thinks she's in danger as long as they are together. What you think? R&amp;R**


	16. Chapter 16

Juan came to Pick me up at 9 sharp like he said. I was dressed in a black dressed too high on my knees and opened on the chest, only covering the nipples. I curled my hair, and let it loose, and put on heavy make up. I hated doing that, but if I was going to a club, the make up would look natural in the darkness. Juan stared at me and whistle. He was wearing a tight black shirt and blue jeans, with black converse. I frown.

"What?" He said in a sarcastic tone. "Don't like what you see?"

"I though you would be dressed more formal."

"What like you?" He smirk. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my purse and was about to close the door when he spoke. "Leave it." I frown. I was going to complain. "Is on me." I glared.

"They still going to ask for ID." He smirk.

"Don't worry about it." I sigh, and leave my walled, and lock the house and leave with him. And I see why he said to leave the purse, it wasn't a club, but a house party. I stopped and glared at him. "You really though there would be a club in an island this small?" I blushed feeling stupid, and I was glad that it was dark, but I still glared at him and crossed my arms around my chest. "Come on. You'll like it." I shook my head and turn around. He run, and stops in front of me. "If you don't have a good time in the next 10 minutes I'll let you go." I sigh, and nodded, then walk with him. He try to grab my hands, but I slap it away. The house was full, and wasn't decorated, there were drinks and hand food around the house. The music playing was loud, and in Spanish. Juan took me to the living room grabbing two beers, he handed me one, and kept one. He started moving to the rhythm of the music. I looked around and people were dancing dirty, almost like they were having sex. I felt out of place. Juan smirk and got closed to me. Drinking the beer and dancing. "You look uncomfortable."

"What kind of music is this?" He smirk.

"What you were expecting. One direction?" I put on a disgusted face. He laughed. "Is regeton." I frown, never heard of that kind of music. I looked around a little embarrassed. He smiled, grabbing my beer, and put it on the table… then grabbed me by the waist and move me… "Just feel the music, How would you dance this rhythm?" I smiled and suddenly turned so my back was to him, and I start to dance not like the people around, but like I knew how. Suddenly I felt his bulge, and he was huge… I turned around and put my hands on his neck, and we started dancing. He smiled back. "See you get it."

I laughed. "Well, is sort of like dirty dancing." He smirk.

"Is a little dirtier than dirty dancing. Mamita." Holy hell. He speaking Spanish was sexy… I smiled. He lets go of me, and go to talk to the Dj, then comes back to me. Once the music ended, Salsa play. I smiled, didn't recognized the singer, but I knew a little bit of salsa, and suddenly I lost my self in the party… We took beer breaks, we danced and after a while I went and found a spot and sat on a couch. He followed me, and grabbed two shot glass fill with something. I smirk at him.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I arch an eyebrow. He handed me a shot.

I took it. "Please." He sat next to me and leaned towards me. "I liked to take things slow." I stiffened, The way he said he like to take things slow reminded me of Stephan, He was the same, when we first met... "I don't think we're going to do something tonight." He continued. " And I wouldn't want you to have a drink when."

"We are not." He smirk and relaxed back.

"We'll see." He gulped down the shot and smiled. "Besides, You have my word that I wont take advantage of you." I glared at him.

"Oh. Ok. I'm so glad. I'm suppose to believe you." I gulp down the shot. Damn it. It was good. He burst out laughing.

"But you still drank it, now you'll will be mine in a few seconds." I stood up and glared at him in shock.

"What?" He laughed again.

"I'm joking." After a few seconds I knew he was right. "Want to dance again?" I nodded. We stood up and the regeton music was playing. I kind of followed the girls in the house, and that seem to please Juan." After a while I asked him what time it was.

"3AM." I frown.

"How the hell am I still wire?" He laughed.

"The shots." I nodded.

"But I want to go back to my house by 4." He frown but nodded. At 4am he lead me down to the exit and walked me back to my house. He tried to grab my hands but I glared at him, and separated. He laughed.

"Are you afraid I'll try something by holding your hands?" I glared at him. We stopped by my house, and I turned to face him.

"No. I'm tipsy, but I could still fight off your seduction's." He smirk and walked towards me seductively.

"Really?" He was in front of me, and grabbed me by the waist. I glared at him. He smiled. "So, what did you think of the party?" I glared, but sigh.

"It was fun-"

"They do that house party once a month. We could make an appointment for next month."

"Ok. I like that." He smiled brightly… He turned to look at the water.

"Want to take a dip in the water?"

"At 4Am?" I said incredulous.

"The water is warm, and welcoming."

"I'm too tired to go home and change to my-" Before I could finished he dropped his clothes in the sand and stood in front of me naked. I glared at him. "Really?"

He laughed. "I already saw you naked, is only fair You see me too." I kept the glared, but I was right… He was huge… I took my dressed , and underwear and drop it to the sand and stared at him naked. He lost his words for a second then turned around and took off running to the water. I followed him. WE swim around the water and he actually didn't try anything. He stared at me with a smirk. "What?"

"Nothing. Why are you pursuing me?" He got serious.

"Are you giving me a chance?" I shook my head… In fact by being naked and enjoying this night with this man, make me feel like I was cheating on Stephan… I sigh. Stephan. I turned around and starts to walk back to the house. I wasn't paying attention to Juan, when he grabbed me by the hand and turned me towards him, and pulled me close. "What's wrong?"

"I'm seeing someone…" He stared and I saw disbelieve.

"Really?" I nods sadly. "Where is him?" I sigh again, and I don't know why I tell him some of the story.

"He asked for time, away… Our relationship got too heated."

"Cobarde." He mutters in Spanish. I got angry as he called Stephan a coward.

"You know nothing of him."

"What could possibly have gone wrong for him to send you here?"

"None of your business!" I glared pulling trying to get my arm back, but held on tight. Only pulling me further to him.

"What?" But something on my face make him stopped. "Sorry. But I'm guessing he wants you to test the waters, to make sure your love for him is true." He smirk.

"Your just manipulating me."

"Or are you scared you might like me already?" I stared at him in disbelieve. I got closed to him and kissed him, He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer, I parted my lips so he would have full access to my mouth, but as our naked body pressed together, and he explored my mouth, all I felt was guilt.… If Stephan came early and saw me, he would think I got over him in a couple of months. I pushed him away, and I saw his erection again. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"See. Nothing." I turned and walked back to my house. I took a long shower, then put on my pjs and wrote Stephan.

_Dear Stephan,_

_I love you. Still three months without you… I must admit I just came from kissing a man, I was at the beautiful beach… We both came back from a party… He gave me a lot to drink… I must admit I though he was doing it to get into my panties… That's your fault too. You should have been here protecting me. Anyways.. He was walking me back to my house AT 4AM, He challenged me to a naked swim. I told you already about that night he already saw me naked… So I took off my clothes and went with him naked to the water… After a while he tried to seduce me so I told him I had a boyfriend… And you know what? He asked where were you! So to short things out, I kissed him to prove to him that I wasn't a girl to fall so fast, or enjoy random kisses… But you know what? I was right… No kiss is compared to yours.. I'm pretty sure that at the end of the year,, I'll still be here waiting for you…_

_I love you, _

_Forever Yours,_

_Johana._


	17. Don't Love me

** STEPHAN'S POV**

_**I was in the forest running after Johanna. I could easily get her, but I wanted her tired and sweaty.. I ran in front of her, my eyes were red, and my fangs were out. My demon was out, and wanted blood.. I smiled crookedly at her. She stared back eyes with tears in her eyes. Was she scared? I kept the smile. "Why are you crying?" She gulped, but looked at peace. "From happiness." I frown. Was she crazy? My inner demon growled, he wanted her fear, but she was at peace. She smiled and walked towards me. I took a step back, but she kept walking until she had my hands in her's. We stared into each other's eyes. "I love you." I glared at her. "Why?" She glared at me angrily. "Don't be so stubborn! Stop having doubts, and come and get me!" I winced, and she started to disappeared. I held to her hands hard. I didn't wanted her to leave me... She smiled staying. "I know that you think there's a big wall between us. I'm not afraid, and I let my self fall in love with you." I closed my eyes, as tears felt down my eyes, and knew I was back. I also knew I didn't deserve her. "We are not meant to be together. Your destiny is not tide with mine." She glared at me. "Stop loving me, Because I realized the lie I was forming." She cried, and pulled me to her, so we were body with body. "IF I don't deserve your love, then don't love me, but make me your's one more time.." And she kissed me. I knew she wanted me way before we were touching, and my lips missed her terribly, so i kissed her back just as passionate. But pushed her back and turned around. I cover my face with my hand's. "Don't love me because I'm lost... Because it was never meant to be! Your not suppose to love me!" She winced. Then she was the one with the crooked smiled and she crossed her arms around her chest. "Fine stay in The U.S don't come for me.. I met someone.. How long do you think I will fall for his charms?" She raised an eyebrow. I ran to her and hugged her. "No. Don't! Wait for me the year! Don't believe my lies! Don't leave me please! Don't leave me. Don't believe when I say we are not meant to be. I spend my whole life looking for you!" **_

I open my eyes and looked around. I was at the airport, I been having that dream from the last three months… The business was running great. And Nathan was behaving. Hell he became my second hand. He was the one, that told me to go for Johanna, is been six months since I last broke her heart. But for the last 3 months I started having that dream every night. And every night I went to the bar to get drunk. I wanted to ignored it, but something deep down was telling me, that I would find Johanna in the arms of another man. I growl, it was naïve of me to think she would wait for me a year. I sigh and looked around. They were calling my flight. I stood up and was about to hand the tickets to the girl. She stared at me almost hyperventilating. I shook my head, and looked to a couple that were crying. The lost the previous flight and had to pay a lot of money to get on this one.

"Change my ticket to the girl's name." She looked up in awe. "And I'll buy him a seat next to it." The receptionist nodded, and started working on it. After a few minutes they both hugged me and thank me. The girl's dad was sick, and she needed to be there to visit him.. I gulped and walked away softly. Maybe my subconscious was warning me, that I would lose the love of my life, and regret it… But that meant I was right… I went back to the bar, It was noon. I started making my self a drink. Nathan was there checking the bar's book. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I though you were going to be back in a week, and with Johanna." I shook my head.

"No. I'll keep my word. I'll go in a year to check on her. Well is only 6 more months." He stared at me in disbelieve.

"She might be happy with a human."

"Then I was right. She fell for me, because of my stupid ability."

"I know you hate, your ability… but I know one thing." He purse his lips. I knew he was exactly like me he didn't believe in love, only lust. "She loves you. She fought you, until she got to know you. If that girl didn't love you, she wouldn't give you the ability to fell human." He smile. "Have you ever though that we would sleep during the night, and walk during the day?" I shook my head.

"We are not human.. We still need blood." He shook his head.

"We don't need to kill the humans, and they love the bite." I gulp. "What more do you want?"

"Kids." He stared at me in disbelieve.

"Really?"

"You do remember I had two girls when you met me." He smirk.

"That time, that's all human did, get marry, kids, work the rest of their life, and die. The world is so much more now. Thanks to Johanna… Besides I'm pretty sure, she could come up with something so vampires could have kids." I stared at him. And I had the feeling he wanted Johanna back for his own agenda.

"Six more months." I smirk. "Besides. One touch and she'll remember her love for me." I said sarcastically. Nathan smile, but it was fake…

**JOHANNA'S POV**

_**Our love needed no words. Our lips did the talking. I saw the truth in your eyes, even if you didn't saw it your self. We were going to conquer the world together. You promised that our love would be eternal... Because making a mistake once, was enough to learn from your mistake... But what did you do? Today you destroy with your ego the hope... Today you **__**blurred**__**with your **__**stubbornness my sigh... You erase our destiny with your fear's... And you confused the love that I gave you with a permission to break my soul... You made us to destroy the dawns and our nights... MY dreamed ended with your game. You forgot that love conquer all, and love is all that matter's and with your hands you demolished our house... Today is a new day, Today your name will not be written in my new life... Today I will forget that I was your faithful lover, And tomorrow I wont even have a reason to hate you. I'm going to erase all your dreams from my dream and the wind will take away memories of you forever... **_

I sat up and gasp, and took the radio and threw it against the wall hard, and watched it as it shattered. I started crying. It has been six months without Stephan, and the last three months I been going with Juan to the house party. The song was wrong. No matter what Stephan did to me, how long he would stay away I would still be here. Waiting, and Knowing he was wrong. If the universe was going to compare me and Stephan with a song, it would be I love the way you lie. I smiled, and grabbed the IPhone, and put on Rihanna's and Eminem's song. And started singing the words that were true between me and Stephan…

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? That's alright, because I like the way it hurts… Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright, because I love the way you lie." I smiled as I notice Juan on my bedroom, speaking. I took off the Headphones and glared at him standing up. "When I gave you the key, wasn't for you to come in, without knocking." He smirk, and showed me his knuckles. I rolled my eyes, and sat on the bed. He sat next to me.

"To be honest, I was hoping to find you, in your bath, passed out, needed mouth to mouth." He leaned towards me. I slap his face playfully. "Ouch!" He leaned back. "Come on, I almost forgetting the kiss you gave me three months ago. I need a reminded. We became close." I smiled crookedly at him.

"I think is time to tell you." He leaned closer.

"Tell me what?" He said hopeful. I leaned towards him, so we were face to face. I bit my lips seductively.

"Welcome to the friend zone." I laughed, and stood up, going to the bathroom. He groaned, and walked behind me. I started brushing my teeth.

"What happens when the Cabron, don't come in 6 months?" I brushed my teeth a little harder, then spit, rinsing.

"I'll go get the asshole my self."

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me. "What happens when he's with another girl?" I smirk evilly at him, and took off my clothes and started to changed into a bikini.

"I'll kill the bitch and bury her body." I tuned to smirk at him. He was raising an eyebrow.

"And him?" I smirk.

"He would be tricky to kill." He glared.

"Come on, be reasonable, and admit your obsess with him." I glared.

"I'm not." I pursed my lips. "I wouldn't kill the bitch. Just beat her around." He laughed.

"Why can't you give me a chance?" I grimace.

"Because your like a gay brother." He glared, and put a hand on my waist, usually I would slap it away, but my top was falling, he tide it on my back with his free hands.

"You know damn well. I'm not gay. I been wanting you since I first met you."

I sigh. "If I sleep with you, will you stop pursuing me?" He smile.

"You would do that?" I nodded. "What would your boyfriend think?"

"I was a prostitute when I met him. He didn't mind back then, he wouldn't now. Is no love, is just so you know. Your just lusted for me." He laughed, and pulled me closer.

"What happens when once is not enough, and I want more, and more, maybe even get serious."

"It wont work Juan. I know you don't understand or believe me… But what me and Stephan have is love. He will come in 6 months to get me, and I'll be waiting to prove he was wrong, and our love was real." Juan's face turned into pain. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "But is the truth." He pulled me towards him angrily and kissed me. I gasp surprised, so I had my mouth open making it easy for him to invade my mouth. I pushed him away and glared. "maybe we should stop being friends."

"Maybe." He threw the keys to the bed, and storm out. I sigh. Feeling guilty. But no other man, would take my heart… It was Stephan's already.

**Writer's Note; Hey guys here another chapter. Might be a little boring, just a little of what's going on with Stephan and Johanna :) Hope you like it, read and review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Juan was true to his words. A month went by and not a sigh of him. He was hurt and being childish. He didn't even come for me, for the weekly party. I sigh and put my notebook on the sand, and took off my clothes. I walked naked towards the water and got in, I swam around enjoying the warm water. It felt good, so I relaxed, when I heard someone clear his throat. I started to curse the person out until Juan spoke.

"Old habits die hard. Huh?" I noticed him getting naked as well, and go in the water. I tried to keep my distance from him.

"What are you doing here?" He smirk at me, staying in front of me.

"I came to apologize."

"And you had to do it naked?" His smirk grew wider.

"Your naked-"

"In front of my property!" I snapped at him. He gave me that annoying smirk. It wasn't private property. I rolled my eyes at him, and relaxed a little bit. "Ok, go ahead and apologize." He laughed.

"I though I did."

"No. You didn't say... Johanna I'm sorry. You just said you came to apologize." He laughed outright, getting closer to me, until we were face to face.

"Fine. Johanna. I'm sorry for acting like a spoil brat. I'm really really sorry. I will let you slap me once, for acting so stupid." I smiled at him. The truth was, I missed him. He was my only friend in this Island.

"Your forgiven." He splash water on my face, and just like that we started playing. Finally when we were both tired, we both got out of the water, and got dressed.

Juan visit me every day, and once a week, we went to the party. I was writing Stephan less and less. Another month went out like that. Instead of writing Stephen nightly I wrote him Once a month, when I remembered. Juan and I swam naked nightly. I didn't think any of it anymore. It became something normal.

When there was only 4 months before Stephen came for me. Juan Lost his job, and was already late on the rent. He looked so stressed out that I told him, the house I lived in had three bedroom. He could claim one, until he got back on his feet. He knew only that I had money, he didn't know I was filthy rich, thanks to Stephen monthly deposit. But he accepted grudgingly. He told me, once he found a job, he would paid me rent until he would move out of his own. I shrug him off. I told him, in four months he could stay in the apartment without paying rent, because I would go back to Montana where I belong. I would come back with Stephen once I knew Juan wouldn't be jealous and I would know for sure Stephen would't kill him. He looked annoyed at that but nodded. Another month went by and me and Juan were living together. He woke up early in the morning looking for job, but would come at lunch, so we could eat together. I must admit if it wouldn't been for Stephen I would have fallen for Juan.

He was hot, he had light brown eyes, Light brown hair, and because I saw him naked mostly every night... I Knew for sure he had well define muscles, a six pack, and his privates were really tempting. I offer to sleep with him once because I was really curious what would it feel to be in his arms... He blew his chance and I locked my bedroom nightly after one night he walked in naked and tried to have sex with me. I ended up punching him in the face, and told him if he tried that again, I would kick him out. Although he promised not to do it again... I still locked the door.

**TWO MONTH'S LEFT...**

I woke up and walked to the kitchen to start the coffee, after I got that started I walked back to my bedroom, and close the door, and got naked, and went to my bathroom and took a quick shower, I wrapped a towel around me and went to get my coffee. Juan walked to the kitchen naked. I glared at him. He just smirk a me and sat on the counter. His dick was erected.

"What?" He said with a thick Spanish accent which was full of fake innocence.

"Do you have to be naked?" He gave me a crooked smile, and raised an eyebrow.

"Does it bother you?" His smiled grew bigger. He knew damn well. I was tempted to have sex with him. As it was, my pulse raised, and my hand shook really lightly. I gulped and glared at him.

"No." I lie. "I seen you naked before."

"Then why do you ask?" I pursed my lips.

"I don't want Stephen walking in, and getting the wrong idea." His face turned dark, then he tried to hide it.

"Don't we have two more month's?" I nodded annoyed. He smirk and stood up and walked towards me, taking the cup I had in his hands, and bringing it to his lips, turning me on. I glared at him, but it was fake. He put the cup behind me, taking the opportunity to get closer to me, so we were face to face. We stared into each other's eye for a second. "I been living with you for two months and haven't found a job." He said with real sadness. He step back and sat down. I let out a sigh of relief when he did.

"I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah. But still let me cook dinner." I raised an eyebrow.

"You can cook?" His flirty smiled came back.

"Of course, How do you think I became a good Don Juan." He laughed. I stared at him suspiciously. "Anyways. I'm going to the store, and buy everything i need. I have a little saved up, and going to use it for you-"

"No." I stood up walked to my wallet and gave him my debit card. He glared at me, and shook his head.

"Take it!"

"NO."

"Then I wont-" He groaned and took the card.

"Fine. But I'll keep the receipt and will pay you with interest." I shrugged knowing I wasn't going to take it. He walked to the bedroom, but stopped in front of me, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him, in a fast swift motion. Almost with a vampire's grace. I gasp, and he took the opportunity to claim my mouth. He moaned, and pressed me to him, making me stand up in the progress, after a second of trying to push him away. I kissed him back, putting my hands around his neck. He moaned, and I felt his hard rock dick on me. We deepened the kiss. After a few more heated moment he pulled back, and walked to his bedroom. I stood dazed and frozen where I stood. I closed my eyes, hating that he aroused me. I gulped and went to my bedroom, and put on clothes. By the time I walked out of my bedroom Juan was gone... I took out my notebook and decided to write to Stephen.

_**Dear Stephen,**_

_**I still love you. There's only two month's left and I can't wait to be in your arms... I been living for the past two month with Juan. He's my best friend. I use to think of him as my gay best friend even though he is nowhere near gay. He has a crush on me... I'm writing this letter because, well I have hormones. And I'm really tempted to have sex with Juan. That doesn't mean I don't love you or stopped loving you. That means it's been a year without sex, and I know what your going to say. I went without sex longer... Well not since you... and I miss it. So if I have sex with Juan is all your fault...**_

I folded the letter and put it with the rest. An hour later Juan came with a bunch of bags and one that contain really fancy bottle of champagne... I stared at him suspiciously.

"How much did you spend?" He blushed, and put everything on the dining room table.

"200$ The bottle of champagne alone was 100$" I smirk at him.

"Wow."

"I swear, I'll pay you every penny with more." He gave me back the card. He also told me to leave the house and come back at 6 PM. When I gave him a look he even say please and that he wanted the dinner to be a surprise. I grudgely accepted.

At 6 PM my house transformed. The house was dark illuminated with fragrance candle. And rose pedals, REAL rose petals guiding me towards the table. I sat on the table as Juan walked in. Completely naked, only thing he had on was an apron covering his dick, and a black bow tie. He looked hot, his hair appeared as if it was wet and messy but I knew better, he styled it that way. I sat on the table feeling under dressed. He gave me a breathtaking smiled. He served first the champagne, and kept the bottle on ice. Then he served us both oysters. I raised an eyebrow at him. I did't believe in aphrodisiac...

"Don't you like spicy food?" I frown, and eye the food suspiciously. "I made them with red peppers."

I pursed my lips. "Um, I'm not a fan of spicy food." He smiled, and sat down.

"Then eat it drinking the champagne afterwards." He smiled. "If we go thru it too fast, I'll make you a drink." I stared at him suspiciously.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"The spicy food won't let you." I nodded and we started eating, but every bite I took burn. So I took it down with Champagne. We finish the bottle fast. Juan finished his food, and went to the kitchen and made something. He brought the blender to the table, he served himself a glass, then made me another one. I gulped it down trying to turned off the fire in my mouth. "WHOA girl! That's not champagne, that has a lot of alcohol." The drink was really, really really good. I eye the empty glass wanting more.

"What is that drink? I never had it before." He gave me a winning smile.

"It's call coquito." I frown. "We only drink it on Christmas parties, but decided what the heck. I might show you something of my culture."

"It's really good." He smiled and gave me a refill.

"Yes, but take it carefully."

I didn't and by 8 PM I had another serving of Oyster, not feeling the peppers at all, and drinking the whole blender. I was tipsy and horny. I walked towards Juan, who was eyeing me warily. I bend down and gave him a kiss that took his breath away. He pulled me back, and stared at me with a sad expression.

"Your drunk."

"Yes. Wish give me courage. I been wanting to fuck you for a while, but hadn't had the nerve. Making me-" He kissed me back accepting my explanation. My hands slid to his apron and pulled leaving him naked, and his dick was already ready for me, He pushed me back until I fell on the couch him on top of me. His mouth went to my ear, and nibble getting me hot and ready. I moaned arching back. He smiled, pulling my shirt over my head, at the same time with a bra. I skill that made me admire him for a second. His hands slid beneath my jeans, cupping my hips eagerly, possessively. His skin was exquisitely warm against mine, his fingers wonderfully rough and willing. His finger tangled in my hair, tilting my head back to give him better access to my mouth. The kiss deepened and I helped him finish removing my jeans with my panties at the same time. He looked at my eyes for permission, and I smiled, pulling him back to me to kiss him. He got inside of me, making me moan. God it feel good. I missed sex badly. He started moving slowly at first, enjoying the moment, he's been waiting since he met me. I move with him wrapping my legs around his waist. Urging him to move faster, as I fell the familiar pull. He smiled, and picked up the pace moving in and out frantically as I clenched around him. My fingers curled with the delicious friction building until his last trust brought that beautiful release. I shuddered under him gasping and catching my breath. He felt on top of me, after his release, then next to me. He caressed my boobs absent minded, turning me on, even though I was trying to catch my breath. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"I been waiting for almost a year for this. Your not sleeping tonight."

**Writer's Notes: Ok, guys here's the next chapter let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

Juan was true to his words. A month went by and not a sigh of him. He was hurt and being childish. He didn't even come for me, for the weekly party. I sigh and put my notebook on the sand, and took off my clothes. I walked naked towards the water and got in, I swam around enjoying the warm water. It felt good, so I relaxed, when I heard someone clear his throat. I started to curse the person out until Juan spoke.

"Old habits die hard. Huh?" I noticed him getting naked as well, and go in the water. I tried to keep my distance from him.

"What are you doing here?" He smirk at me, staying in front of me.

"I came to apologize."

"And you had to do it naked?" His smirk grew wider.

"Your naked-"

"In front of my property!" I snapped at him. He gave me that annoying smirk. It wasn't private property. I rolled my eyes at him, and relaxed a little bit. "Ok, go ahead and apologize." He laughed.

"I though I did."

"No. You didn't say... Johanna I'm sorry. You just said you came to apologize." He laughed outright, getting closer to me, until we were face to face.

"Fine. Johanna. I'm sorry for acting like a spoil brat. I'm really really sorry. I will let you slap me once, for acting so stupid." I smiled at him. The truth was, I missed him. He was my only friend in this Island.

"Your forgiven." He splash water on my face, and just like that we started playing. Finally when we were both tired, we both got out of the water, and got dressed.

Juan visit me every day, and once a week, we went to the party. I was writing Stephan less and less. Another month went out like that. Instead of writing Stephen nightly I wrote him Once a month, when I remembered. Juan and I swam naked nightly. I didn't think any of it anymore. It became something normal.

When there was only 4 months before Stephen came for me. Juan Lost his job, and was already late on the rent. He looked so stressed out that I told him, the house I lived in had three bedroom. He could claim one, until he got back on his feet. He knew only that I had money, he didn't know I was filthy rich, thanks to Stephen monthly deposit. But he accepted grudgingly. He told me, once he found a job, he would paid me rent until he would move out of his own. I shrug him off. I told him, in four months he could stay in the apartment without paying rent, because I would go back to Montana where I belong. I would come back with Stephen once I knew Juan wouldn't be jealous and I would know for sure Stephen would't kill him. He looked annoyed at that but nodded. Another month went by and me and Juan were living together. He woke up early in the morning looking for job, but would come at lunch, so we could eat together. I must admit if it wouldn't been for Stephen I would have fallen for Juan.

He was hot, he had light brown eyes, Light brown hair, and because I saw him naked mostly every night... I Knew for sure he had well define muscles, a six pack, and his privates were really tempting. I offer to sleep with him once because I was really curious what would it feel to be in his arms... He blew his chance and I locked my bedroom nightly after one night he walked in naked and tried to have sex with me. I ended up punching him in the face, and told him if he tried that again, I would kick him out. Although he promised not to do it again... I still locked the door.

**TWO MONTH'S LEFT...**

I woke up and walked to the kitchen to start the coffee, after I got that started I walked back to my bedroom, and close the door, and got naked, and went to my bathroom and took a quick shower, I wrapped a towel around me and went to get my coffee. Juan walked to the kitchen naked. I glared at him. He just smirk a me and sat on the counter. His dick was erected.

"What?" He said with a thick Spanish accent which was full of fake innocence.

"Do you have to be naked?" He gave me a crooked smile, and raised an eyebrow.

"Does it bother you?" His smiled grew bigger. He knew damn well. I was tempted to have sex with him. As it was, my pulse raised, and my hand shook really lightly. I gulped and glared at him.

"No." I lie. "I seen you naked before."

"Then why do you ask?" I pursed my lips.

"I don't want Stephen walking in, and getting the wrong idea." His face turned dark, then he tried to hide it.

"Don't we have two more month's?" I nodded annoyed. He smirk and stood up and walked towards me, taking the cup I had in his hands, and bringing it to his lips, turning me on. I glared at him, but it was fake. He put the cup behind me, taking the opportunity to get closer to me, so we were face to face. We stared into each other's eye for a second. "I been living with you for two months and haven't found a job." He said with real sadness. He step back and sat down. I let out a sigh of relief when he did.

"I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah. But still let me cook dinner." I raised an eyebrow.

"You can cook?" His flirty smiled came back.

"Of course, How do you think I became a good Don Juan." He laughed. I stared at him suspiciously. "Anyways. I'm going to the store, and buy everything i need. I have a little saved up, and going to use it for you-"

"No." I stood up walked to my wallet and gave him my debit card. He glared at me, and shook his head.

"Take it!"

"NO."

"Then I wont-" He groaned and took the card.

"Fine. But I'll keep the receipt and will pay you with interest." I shrugged knowing I wasn't going to take it. He walked to the bedroom, but stopped in front of me, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him, in a fast swift motion. Almost with a vampire's grace. I gasp, and he took the opportunity to claim my mouth. He moaned, and pressed me to him, making me stand up in the progress, after a second of trying to push him away. I kissed him back, putting my hands around his neck. He moaned, and I felt his hard rock dick on me. We deepened the kiss. After a few more heated moment he pulled back, and walked to his bedroom. I stood dazed and frozen where I stood. I closed my eyes, hating that he aroused me. I gulped and went to my bedroom, and put on clothes. By the time I walked out of my bedroom Juan was gone... I took out my notebook and decided to write to Stephen.

_**Dear Stephen,**_

_**I still love you. There's only two month's left and I can't wait to be in your arms... I been living for the past two month with Juan. He's my best friend. I use to think of him as my gay best friend even though he is nowhere near gay. He has a crush on me... I'm writing this letter because, well I have hormones. And I'm really tempted to have sex with Juan. That doesn't mean I don't love you or stopped loving you. That means it's been a year without sex, and I know what your going to say. I went without sex longer... Well not since you... and I miss it. So if I have sex with Juan is all your fault...**_

I folded the letter and put it with the rest. An hour later Juan came with a bunch of bags and one that contain really fancy bottle of champagne... I stared at him suspiciously.

"How much did you spend?" He blushed, and put everything on the dining room table.

"200$ The bottle of champagne alone was 100$" I smirk at him.

"Wow."

"I swear, I'll pay you every penny with more." He gave me back the card. He also told me to leave the house and come back at 6 PM. When I gave him a look he even say please and that he wanted the dinner to be a surprise. I grudgely accepted.

At 6 PM my house transformed. The house was dark illuminated with fragrance candle. And rose pedals, REAL rose petals guiding me towards the table. I sat on the table as Juan walked in. Completely naked, only thing he had on was an apron covering his dick, and a black bow tie. He looked hot, his hair appeared as if it was wet and messy but I knew better, he styled it that way. I sat on the table feeling under dressed. He gave me a breathtaking smiled. He served first the champagne, and kept the bottle on ice. Then he served us both oysters. I raised an eyebrow at him. I did't believe in aphrodisiac...

"Don't you like spicy food?" I frown, and eye the food suspiciously. "I made them with red peppers."

I pursed my lips. "Um, I'm not a fan of spicy food." He smiled, and sat down.

"Then eat it drinking the champagne afterwards." He smiled. "If we go thru it too fast, I'll make you a drink." I stared at him suspiciously.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"The spicy food won't let you." I nodded and we started eating, but every bite I took burn. So I took it down with Champagne. We finish the bottle fast. Juan finished his food, and went to the kitchen and made something. He brought the blender to the table, he served himself a glass, then made me another one. I gulped it down trying to turned off the fire in my mouth. "WHOA girl! That's not champagne, that has a lot of alcohol." The drink was really, really really good. I eye the empty glass wanting more.

"What is that drink? I never had it before." He gave me a winning smile.

"It's call coquito." I frown. "We only drink it on Christmas parties, but decided what the heck. I might show you something of my culture."

"It's really good." He smiled and gave me a refill.

"Yes, but take it carefully."

I didn't and by 8 PM I had another serving of Oyster, not feeling the peppers at all, and drinking the whole blender. I was tipsy and horny. I walked towards Juan, who was eyeing me warily. I bend down and gave him a kiss that took his breath away. He pulled me back, and stared at me with a sad expression.

"Your drunk."

"Yes. Wish give me courage. I been wanting to fuck you for a while, but hadn't had the nerve. Making me-" He kissed me back accepting my explanation. My hands slid to his apron and pulled leaving him naked, and his dick was already ready for me, He pushed me back until I fell on the couch him on top of me. His mouth went to my ear, and nibble getting me hot and ready. I moaned arching back. He smiled, pulling my shirt over my head, at the same time with a bra. I skill that made me admire him for a second. His hands slid beneath my jeans, cupping my hips eagerly, possessively. His skin was exquisitely warm against mine, his fingers wonderfully rough and willing. His finger tangled in my hair, tilting my head back to give him better access to my mouth. The kiss deepened and I helped him finish removing my jeans with my panties at the same time. He looked at my eyes for permission, and I smiled, pulling him back to me to kiss him. He got inside of me, making me moan. God it feel good. I missed sex badly. He started moving slowly at first, enjoying the moment, he's been waiting since he met me. I move with him wrapping my legs around his waist. Urging him to move faster, as I fell the familiar pull. He smiled, and picked up the pace moving in and out frantically as I clenched around him. My fingers curled with the delicious friction building until his last trust brought that beautiful release. I shuddered under him gasping and catching my breath. He felt on top of me, after his release, then next to me. He caressed my boobs absent minded, turning me on, even though I was trying to catch my breath. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"I been waiting for almost a year for this. Your not sleeping tonight."

**Writer's Notes: Ok, guys here's the next chapter let me know what you think.**


	20. I'm into you

I woke up to someone giving me a kiss. I smiled without opening my eyes. Stephen... Then last night came back to me slowly. Then I open my eyes slowly to find Juan leaning towards me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning gringa." I groaned, and put a hand on my eyes. "You look like you regretted last night."

" I do." I said honestly.

"Johanna."

"No. Don't... When Stephen comes... This will be weird." He groaned and lay back on the bed angrily.

"Well too late to take the dick out of the whole now." He said, and stood up, walking away towards the bathroom...

I started cooking breakfast, by the time I was done, Juan was cleaned, dressed and sitting on the table with a cup of coffee.

"Hungry?" He nodded. I made him a plate, and made one for myself, and sat on the table. We started eating quietly. We spend the day on the beach together...

By the end of the month Juan found a job. He worked late at night. Would come early morning, sleep till noon. He didn't say how much he earn, and I didn't care. I was happy he was on his feet...

_**ONE MONTH LEFT**_

Me and Juan were acting like a couple now. He woke up at noon. I would make lunch for him. Then we would spend the day at the beach. He started teaching me how to surf. We even started working out together. I had a year round tan. I knew Stephen would like. I knew he loved that time I had a tan...

_**CERO DAY'S LEFT**_

I was walking by the water shore in a white dress. I started thinking about life, about why I ended up as a prostitute, the first time me and Stephen met each other... How he saved my life... How we fell in love then there was Juan. He started off as wanting sex with me... And a month before the appointed date... We have sex, and even though I wish I could claimed I was drunk... I remember everything. Juan was surprisingly a good lover. I was tipsy, but every kiss, every touch, his tongue, his hands. Were sobering. His was my best friend, and now became a what if kind of guy. I wanted to stay into this beautiful island for a little while longer, especially now, that Stephen could walk in the sun... But after having sex with him... It would just be cruel... I kept walking by the edge of the water, and kicking a little bit of water. Suddenly I saw a shadow, I slowly looked up and saw Juan standing in front of me. We stared into each other's eyes for a second.

"Hello there Stranger."

"Hello there gringa." I glared at him playfully. "What are you doing all alone in this beautiful playa?"

"Thinking." He gave me a big boys smiled, it wasn't fair.

"About?" He looked so hopeful, it broke my heart.

"Life and relationships." His smiled brightened. It was making me feel bad.

"Was your guy right?" He said getting closed to me. "What you two had was lust?" He was really hopeful, but I couldn't lie to him.

"No. It's love."

"Then?" He looked at my eyes, and I could see his heart on it.

"Would you believe if I tell you that I'm afraid of commitment?"

He burst out laughing. "Your been enjoying your freedom a lot haven't you?"

"Yes." We both started laughing. He walked towards me, put music on his phone loud, then put a hand on my waist and the other one on the back.

"Would you like to dance?" I smiled, and nodded. We started dancing slowly. Time flew by. WE were both in our own little bubble. After I don't know how long he dip me making me giggle. I don't know why I turned and looked to the right... That's when I saw it. A shadow. My heat stopped. I gulped, then let go of Juan. I fell butt first into the water. I stood up fast and took off running towards the shadow. I don't know why. But suddenly I was terrified. I felt like my life was slipping away from my body. Water was splashing into my white dress, but I didn't care. I kept running, and running, it felt like forever... But suddenly I was in front of the shadow... My love, my life, my other half. He stared at me in pain. I smiled and ran to him hugging him.

"You came." I whispered in his ear. Hugging him tighter making sure he was real. I felt him take a deep breath as if braving himself for something. He pried me off him slowly. I turned to look at his sad, sad eyes.

"Yes. I did. Like I promised."

"I will leave you alone."

"Excuse me?" I said angrily. "It's been a year."

"And you found a human." He said sadly.

"He's not... Were not..."

He sigh. And stared at my eyes sadly. "Johana." His tone was as if he was talking to a toddler who didn't understand how the world works. "You two are living together, sleeping in the same bed-"

"He's sleeping in another room."

"You had sex with him." I blushed. I couldn't lie about that.

"That was once. A drunken mistake. A MONTH ago." He looked so heart broken. I truly felt like a slut. "I... I love you. I have proof." He stared at me. "Juan is just a friend. Nothing more. I'm helping him until he gets on his feet." Stephen started shaking his head.

"Johanna." He said in a warning tone.

"I'm telling you the truth! I have proof!"

"I'm leaving." He said turning around.

"NO!" I grabbed his arm, and turned him around fast then put my hands around his neck. And Kissed him. He kissed me back, with a moan. I deepened the kiss, the hold him tight not wanting to let go of him. "I love you." I whispered, after I pull for breath. He smiled, slowly at me.

"I love you too."


	21. Stephen's POV

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" strongSTEPHEN'S POINT OF VIEW/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Johanna told me that she didn't wanted to have sex in the house, because of that annoying Juan. I did not agree with that. She asked me about her business, and the states. I avoided it, but turning on my ability, and giving her a well deserved kiss. It was night, and we were walking hand by hand by the beach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Come on. We'll be quiet..." She laughed. Her care free laugh. My god. It's been a year of hell, I missed her. How could I abandon her?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What?" She whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot." She smiled a big grin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That... You are." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So. When can I read the journals?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Tonight." She said with a mischievous smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Haven't you miss me?" I pouted, trying to look sexy. She gasp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes.." She whispered. "But it wouldn't' be fair to Juan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""He likes me..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And your living with him!" She flinch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""He's my best friend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Who happens to likes you." She smirk. Which made me angry. "You also slept with him." Her smiled faltered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We went back to the bedroom and she went to her bathroom to take a shower. I sat down on the bed and started reading. Juan was working. SO the house was ours. I put the book on the bed, and got naked. I sneak in the bathroom where Johanna was taking a shower. I walked in without her noticing. I grabbed a sponge, and put soap all without making a noise. Then I rubbed her back with it. She gasp. Then started to turned slowly with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What are you doing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Taking a shower with you. You know we should conserve water." I said with fake innocence. She giggle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I know what your doing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What?" I said wit fake innocence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Your seducing me." I laughed, putting my hands on her waist. She gasp, and tried to hide it. She missed me just as much as I missed her. "You do know. You charms are powerless against me." I smirk, and for the first in my life as a vampire. I let my power go, I didn't suppress it. Her knee's buckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Challenge accepted." I said voice husky. I rubbed her back softly, making sure both my palms were touching her. I turned her softly, her eyes were closed. I smirk at her, and started to circle her boobs. She moaned, and I had to hold her, because she got weak. I took the opportunity, and kissed her. She gave in, and I took control.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We spend all night having sex. I made sure she got loud when I felt Juan walked in around 5am. Eventually Johanna passed out after her last orgasm. I smiled and stared at the ceiling. The human was at the door. I smirk. I knew he was at the door, not because of the shadow, but I could hear his heart beat. He was angry, I could feel his knuckle closed and drawing blood. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Ah B negative. My favorite. Make a move boy. I dare you. I started to breath evenly and pretended to go asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"30 minutes later, the door creek open. I closed my eyes. I wasn't covered. I was completely naked, so was Johana, but she had her sheets around the body. The human walked towards my side. I felt him stand looking down at me. I kept the smirk, as to flaunt I had sex with the girl of his dreams. Then he made a move.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I use my vampire speed, and was behind him in an instant, grabbing him by the neck. I ran with him outside squeezing on his neck. I smirk at him rubbing my thumb on his cheek, not in a sexual way, but in a delivering, if I should twist, and snap his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What are you?" The human gasp out, in a heavy spanish accent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm a FBI agent."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No agent move like that." I decided to change the conversation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why were you trying to kill me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I wasn't-" I kept one hand on the neck, and with the other one, I took off the knife he still had in his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You don't deserve her." I smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""SO what you were going to get me out of the way?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes. I been waiting for her a whole year. I'm not going to let you ruin it." I smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What if I kill you first."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You will have to do that. Because I will try to kill you every chance I get." I let go of him. And stared at him. He glared at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You think that killing me is the solution?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Will you leave?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nope."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You did once."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It was stupid, and it was hell. Are you getting your own place?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nope."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""DO you need money?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nope."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Your going to keep trying right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes. Until the day you take her away." He looked sad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I was planning to stay here a little bit I want to enjoy the paradise I send her to." Juan frown at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Your hiding something from her. Aren't you?" I smirk at him, and walked back to my bedroom. Ignoring him. I was hiding something from Johanna. I got in the bed and went back to sleep with her.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I felt Johanna move. I open my eyes, to find her waking up as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Good morning beautiful." She smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Good morning handsome. Want breakfast?" I smirk."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Maybe after you eat." She nodded. "I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nope. I'm making breakfast for me and Juan." I groaned, and walked out slow. I felt Johanna checking me out.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When I got out, Juan was leaving, and she was cleaning dishes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Feeling better?" She said walking towards me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nope. I rather you join me in the shower."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We'll where going to be able to shower every days after tomorrow." I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Is your Juan leaving?" She frown at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nope. Were going back to the States."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Were what?" It came out as a yell. Johanna flinch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I bought us tickets to go back to New York."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You did what?" She rolled her eyes at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't worry they are first class." I glared at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I want to stay here. Your not tire of Culebra aren't you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No but-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nothing. I'm staying."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Stephen... Can't we just-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No. Why should we spare your friends feelings?" She sigh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I also want to see my business."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't you trust me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Of course I do.. But I miss my lab... and I want to work." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""On what?" It came harsher that I intended, but I was so fucking scare. She flinch. Then stared at me, then seem to realized something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What's going on Stephen?" I did not want to tell her. She would over react. "Either you tell me now. Or I'm sneaking off, and finding out for myself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I smirk at her. "I doubt you can get pass me." She glared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't test me. What's happening Stephen." I took a deep breath, held her hands and went to the living room with her. It was amazing that she didn't find out, but then again. There was no TV here. She must of really enjoy this paradise. We sat down by the sofa. "Your scaring me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Johanna... The states are a little different since 4 months ago."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How so?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Vampires took over."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ok." Bless her soul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Humans are now slaves, sex slaves."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""WHAT?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Now that vampires can walk in the sun."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""OMG is my fault-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No. You created it for me... I sold it to every other vampire..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So what now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well they don't know about Culebra... We live here forever."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Maybe you. I'm human." She sounded bitter. The pain of seeing this girl die was unbearable, so I blocked it from my mind. "Besides the business needs someone to run it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Your not going there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Watch me. What your afraid someone will get me as a sex slave?" I smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I would burn that beautiful skin before that happens."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Burn? Yes bran your skin with my sign." She glared at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Were going back, and there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind. Running from a problems" I growled at her. She stuck her tongue out at me, and suddenly I knew. I better think of something fast, because there was no changing Johannas mind about going back to the States... She was in for a big surprise.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Thank You for the review :) Hope you enjoy this chapter :)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


End file.
